Hecate Lexer: Family Disgrace
by ToxicCrackerz
Summary: Natural blonde hair, but is a metamorphagus, so she wears it purple. Down to her hips. Curvy body. Natural light gray eyes, pale skin, freckles darker than her skin. She's straight forward and pretty emotionless, nothing really gets to her. Raised in Hogwarts and only shows much emotion around Minerva and Snape. Hates Dumbledore, trio, and Ginny. Full summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Age: 15  
Looks: Natural blonde hair, but is a metamorphagus, so she wears it purple. Down to her hips. Curvy body. Natural blue eyes, pale skin, freckles darker than her skin.  
Personality: She's straight forward and pretty emotionless, nothing really gets to her. Raised in Hogwarts and only shows much emotion around Minerva and Snape. Hates Dumbledore, trio, and Ginny. She doesn't know about her parents, but knows that they are practitioners of dark magic. No one really talks to her and she doesn't really talk to anyone else. Dumbledore doesn't allow her to attend school until she turned fifteen because he felt he couldn't trust her.

Anyway, the gist of the story is that she pretty much falls for Neville, but Hermione did some digging on her last name and finds out that her parents are practically directly related to Voldemort and is all "You can't be with him after what they did to his parents" and all. She doesn't really like Hermione because I don't. It's a cliche idea, but I don't want it to be a cliche story if you know what I mean.

Rated M for further chapters, but I'm not so good at smut, so bare with it.

* * *

"Oh, hello Kate-"

"It's Cate. Kay-tee." Cate said slowly, staring blankly at Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were at Hogwarts already?"

"No." She nodded and licked her lips,

"Well, is it okay if we sit here?" Cate gave a little hint of a shrug and Hermione and her two friends piled in, a red headed one nearly squishing Cate against the window. She roughly pushed him to the side and he slid away. "Is that an MP3 player?" Hermione asked Cate. She sighed, nodding. "Well, how'd you get it to work in Hogwarts?"

"Charmed." Cate turned her music up, ignoring whatever it was that Hermione said, causing the brunette to roll her eyes slightly. The purple haired girl dug through her purse, shoulder deep, as her fingers rummaged around the many objects. She grasped a book and pulled it out. She turned the cover of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. She hated all the other renditions and adaptations of this classic. She's read it countless of times and it's her favorite to this day.

Unfortunately, the compartment door opened again and Ginny Weasley walked in with Luna Lovegood. Ginny sat beside Cate with Luna across. "Hello." Luna said politely to everyone, smiling at Cate, "Hello Cate."

"Luna."

"What're you reading?" Ginny asked, leaning over and looking at Cate's book. Cate slammed it shut and stood, swiftly walking out of the compartment. She can't stand those people, only Luna. The "Golden Trio" irritated her in more ways than imaginable. Hermione's know-it-all attitude and "witty ways" annoyed the living Hell out of Cate. Harry's always over dramatic and Ron's just stupid and ignorant, two traits she despises.

Cate wandered around the Gryffindor car. All the compartments were occupied except for one, but all she could see of them were their shoes. She opened the door and walked inside, shutting it after her. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" The boy looked up from his book, his plump cheeks turning pink. He nodded awkwardly and Cate sat down across from him. He had a round, soft face with light hazel eyes. His hair, a deep brown, was parted to one side and slightly swept over just above his right eye. He was tall for the age of fifteen with a chubby build. Cate had to admit that he was attractive, physically anyway.

Hecate was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. Her long, purple hair just brushed her rear at it's longest point. She had a very curvy body with an almost flat stomach, though that didn't bother him. She had big, round light gray eyes and plump, full lips. She had a short height, barely being five feet tall, a few inches under.

"I-I'm Neville." He said quietly, looking away from her eyes, "Neville Longbottom."

"Cate."

"I-I know. You're Dumbledore's daughter, right?" Cate's soft pink lips pulled into a smirk,

"No." Neville nodded.

"How come I never see you in any classes or a uniform?" He asked quietly,

"I don't attend school." He nodded and Cate sighed. There was a knock on the door and a little old lady walked in.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?" Neville bought a few Chocolate Frogs while Cate bought a bunch of Licorice Wands, a bunch of toffee, and some Jelly Slugs. The lady smiled kindly at the two and walked out, going tot he next compartment. Neville jumped slightly as a few sparks flew from Cate's MP3 player. She cursed under her breath while taking out her headphones. She put the device in her bag, sighing.

"Just great." Neville took the time to get another look at her. _She's just so... so perfect to him. She must be Veela_, he thought. _It's impossible to be that beautiful. No one really talks to her, though. Hermione tries, but she must not like her. How come she doesn't have any friends?_ He sighed quietly as she read her book. "You're staring." Neville's cheeks turned pink as he looked away from her, apologizing quietly.

"Right, um, s-sorry." She licked her lips and turned the page in her book. It took all of his willpower not to stare at her. She's just so damn beautiful! "W-Why aren't in school?" Cate sighed and shut her book. She dropped it in her bag and stared in Neville's eyes, causing him to blush. He's a handsome guy, she had to admit. She always found him to be cute, now that she thought about it. He was always quiet, never talking until someone spoke to him, first. When she would sit in on Transfiguration lessons, he always seemed to be having a hard time. Even with charms! And charms is easy! She'll let him slide on Potions, Snape can be harsh. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me! I-I've never seen you use magic, a-are you like a squib?"

"I don't like magic."

"Why not?"

"It's bullshit." Her bluntness surprised Neville. She wasn't a woman of many words, but it honestly turned Neville on a little that she was so straight to the point. "Shall I elaborate?" He shook his head, looking at his Herbology book.

"N-No, I kinda agree. It's hard." She shrugged and took a bite of her Jelly Slug. She chewed it up and swallowed it, thankful she didn't dribble a little. They made her mouth water and she hated it. Neville shifted uncomfortably as Cate stared at him. He felt as if she were judging every little pore, crevice, and hair on his face. He felt as if she were thinking poor thoughts about him. He thought she thinks he's fat or ugly or dumb. But that's not the case at all.

Cate stared at him in wonder, her eyes tracing every single detail about him. She thought he was Veela or something, but he wasn't. She noticed him shifting every now and then, which caused the left side of her mouth turn up in a smirk slightly. Neville got up and closed his book. "Um, I-I'll b-be back." He walked out of the compartment and hurried down the cart to another compartment.

It was the one with Harry and company. The students greeted Neville as he sat down across from Luna.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, "You seem nervous."

"He talked to a pretty girl." Luna said, reading her Quibbler, "Can't you tell by how flustered he is?" Neville sighed,

"Well, did you?" Neville nodded at Ron, "Bloody Hell, how'd you muster up the courage for that?"

"I-I didn't. She asked to sit with me and I-I just introduced myself."

"What'd she look like?" Ron asked. Neville opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Cate opened the compartment door. She walked over to where Luna sat and squeezed beside her. She talked in a hushed tone to the blonde.

"I wanted to thank you for the Quibbler." A slight pink in Cate's cheeks made Luna smile, for she had never seen the girl with a natural blush to her face, just the makeup kind.

"No problem. I knew you'd find it sooner or later, your purse is quite messy." Cate's lips turned in a slight smile,

"Yes, well, I wanted to ask you about Nargles-"

"You actually believe her about that rubbish?" Ron asked, an amused smirk on his face. Cate decided to ignore his ignorance. She didn't believe Luna, but if it made the girl happy, then she was gonna act like she did.

"What about them?"

"Could they affect animals? Because my owl has been a little loopy."

"Well, I'm not really sure. I'll have to ask my father about them." Cate nodded,

"Thanks, Lu!" She got up and smiled at the fourth year before leaving back out and walking to her and Neville's compartment. It pissed her off how everyone just dismisses Luna because she's a bit mad in the head. People like that are a hilarious time! Neville let out a shaky breath.

"I-I-That's her." He said quietly, "The girl I was talking to."

"Blimey, Neville, do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, I-I know."

Author's note because the reviews are pissing me the fuck off. PLEASE TELL ME IN DEAIL AND DEPTH HOW SHE IS AM ARY SUE INSTEAD OF JUST MKING STATEMENTS TO MAKE MY WORK BETTER THANK YOU AND KINDLY FUCK OFF


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Cate." I sighed while sitting between Fred and George.

"Hi, guys." I took their schedules and read them over, groaning. "Double Potions, double Transfiguration, and double Charms?"

"We'll need them-"

"For when we open our shop." Fred finished. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Sorry." I wiggled my fingers, "I'm not aloud to use magic."

"At all?" I nodded at George, "How come?"

"Minister's Orders." I made a plate of eggs, waffles, and a lot of bacon. I poured blueberry syrup over everything.

"Miss Lexer." I looked behind me as McGonagall handed me a piece of parchment.

"What's this?"

"Your schedule."

"Schedule? I'm not a student here!"

"I understand, Lexer, but the Minister has ordered that you take Potions and Herbology. You're still not allowed to use witchcraft. No uniform will be needed, but you'll have to stay in the fifth year dormitory."

"McGonagall, they're all idiotic brats!"

"Hermione Granger has accepted you into her dorm, be nice." She gave me a stern look before walking off to some first years.

"I hate that stupid Minister." They chuckled and I sighed while eating a forkful of everything on my plate.

"How do you eat so much, but stay so small?" I shrugged and looked up and George after swallowing the food. I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for that."

"Please, George?"

"No."

"What?" Fred asked, "Fill me in."

"She wants to stay in our dorm instead of with Hermione."

"So? What's the problem?" I smiled again and looked in George's eyes.

"The problem is that a girl would be living with a bunch of blokes." I rolled my eyes and drank some pumpkin juice. "Besides, where is she gonna sleep? There's no extra beds, she can't conjure one, and I won't have her sharing with someone."

"I can share with you, can't I?" He started going on about how Angelina would be pissed at the both of them. I shrugged, "Whatever." I pushed my plate to the side and stood up. "I'm late for Potions and I really don't want Snape on my ass."

I sighed while lifting my finger and shaking it a bit, causing the powdered porcupine quills to fall in my cauldron. The mixture turned white and I sighed again, finally done with this stupid potion. I'm really gonna need this Draught of Peace if Hermione questions my methods one more time. She could use a good flat iron. I let it simmer while looking over at Hermione. She was still trying to figure out how much powdered quills to add. There's a picture of a spoonful of the stuff in our books. The books gives an easier direction than the list Snape gave us.

My cauldron emitted a silver smoke and I sighed, turning the fire off. I let it cool down before looking at Snape, who sat at his desk with his hands folded under his chin, looking over the west side of the classroom. I sighed and raised my hand. I hate school. "Yes Miss Lexer?"

"I'm finished." Snape stood up and walked around his desk. I walked over to where I sat and looked inside of my cauldron.

"Why are you in my class?" He asked. I could see a look of being impressed in his eyes. He was never mean to me, which shocked me. "Clearly you don't need to be amongst a group of idiotic fifth years."

"Minister's wishes." I said, "He said it's required that I partake in classes this year."

"Whatever." He strolled back to his desk and I sighed. Hermione completed her potion in the end, as well as three others. Everyone else did it wrong, not shocking. I didn't have any classes next, so I just went to McGonagall's room. I didn't know she had a class, though, so she sat me at a desk and had me grade essays.

"You know this just as much as my seventh years." She had said.

I sat next to some chubby kid and this Irish dude who wouldn't stop staring at me. They were trying to make a snail disappear and it's amusing to see them fail.

"I think my snail is the problem." Irish dude said, "It's just sittin' there lobbin' about."

"Seamus," chubs said quietly, "don't you think you're just saying it wrong?" Seamus had, in deed, been saying it wrong. He had the emphasis on the wrong syllable.

"I've been saying it right, mate! I swear. Look! Hermione's got it!" I rolled my eyes. Of course Hermione's got it, she's a know-it-all. I hate people like that. I get it, you're smart, shut the Hell up now.

"McGonagall." She looked up from her desk at me, "I'm finished the essays." She gestured for me to bring them to her. I got up and walked across the room, over to her desk. I could feel eyes on me, well my ass, rather. Typical boys, though.

"Would you do me a favor and chaperone a group of students on the first Hogsmeade trip? We're starting them a little early." I sighed,

"I'm not much older than them, why would they listen?"

"You're taking the fifth years, only about ten. Just to make sure they get back before six." I nodded,

"Yeah, sure." She gave me a small smile.

"It's this Saturday." I nodded again,

"Anything else you need me to do?"

"Give Longbottom a hand. He's having some trouble." I nodded yet again and looked around the classroom. "Neville!" The chubby boy I was sitting next to jumped slightly, looking up. I sighed and walked over, sitting back in my seat.

"She asked me to help you." His eyes looked at me before flicking back to the snail that had made a large circle of slime on his desk.

"I-I can't get the snail to v-vanish."

"I see that. You're saying it right, trust me." He nodded shyly, "But-" The bell rang and I sighed.

"Practice the spell over night for a fresh start tomorrow!" McGonagall shouted over the noisy students. I stood up from my desk and put my bag over my shoulder.

"A-Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" I sighed,

"Probably." I walked out of the classroom and started to make my way to the green houses. When I got there, I ended up being late. The whole class turned and looked at me, a few Slytherins rolling their eyes.

"Miss Cate, how can I help you?" I shrugged,

"Fudge says I have to attend classes." Sprout smiled and gestured to the long table where everyone sat,

"Find a spot, there's a few openings! I'm sure everyone here knows Cate, no nonsense with her, eh? Alright, back to your notes. I want those essays done by next Tuesday, extra credit if you get it in for Monday." I sighed and noticed that Neville guy from the last period. I walked over and sat beside him, leaning over and digging into my bag. I pulled out my notebook and quill, reaching over and pulling Neville's book so that I could see it as well. He blushed slightly, already halfway through the actual essay.

"I'm guessing you're a genius or something?" I asked him quietly,

"N-No, I-I just really like plants." His handwriting is like a combination of messy and neat. I don't know why I'm noticing it, but it is. He also writes fast.

"Can I use your book?" He nodded without looking up from his parchment. I rolled my eyes and opened it to the page written on the front board. I hope I pass this class, I hate plants.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at my vanity table, taking in every single flaw in my face. My skin rose and fell every few inches, covered in acne and freckles. My hair, usually purple, fell down the front of my body in to french braids in a light platinum color. My lips, which are usually stained by lip stick, looked a little darker than my pale skin with a light pink tint. It takes a lot to look half decent, yet alone pretty, when you've got a Yeti face. I chuckled at the though. It's impossible for someone to be so ugly.

Good thing I'm a metamorphagus. I use it to flatten out my acne as much as possible and to make my hair purple instead of the platinum it usually held. I cover the rest of my ugly with a lot of makeup.

As I raised my brush, dipping it in the foundation on the back of my hand, I heard a voice. "You know," I sighed, looking at Hermione's reflection, "wearing a lot of makeup isn't good for your skin?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you know?" I said, mocking her choice of words slightly,

"I was just going to offer this potion that reduces acne." I raised a bare eyebrow, dropping my hands. "Almost 100%." She walked over and placed a bottle of Tolipan Blemish Blitzer beside me. "I just thought it might help." She walked back over to her trunk and dug through it, slipping a light jumper on over her shirt.

"Thanks." She froze, but nodded,

"No problem."

What? I can be nice! Hermione's annoying, but it's nice of her to give me this. "Um, have you heard?" Hermione asked while sitting at her vanity next to mine. "About Blaise Zabini?"

"I'm not much into gossip, no. Why?"

"Well, Lavender Brown overheard he and Draco in Charms yesterday. They were talking about you." I raised an eyebrow while wiping the foundation from my hand. I put the potion Hermione gave me on and blinked more than usual as it stung a little. Stupid Dragon Claw.

"What about me?"

"Well," she sighed, "she heard Blaise talking about how he was going to ask you to Hogsmeade. And then Draco said for him to keep his hands off of his cousin. Are you two related?"

"All pure-bloods are related somehow, but not that I know of." She nodded,

"Is that why you don't like me? Because I'm muggle-born?"

"No." She nodded again and I put my foundation back on my hand. I brushed it over my face and used a tinted moisturizer on my neck. I dusted a powder all over my face and neck before lining my eyes in a black liner. I added some mascara before filling my eyebrows in with a blonde pencil and a brown gel. I took the braids out of my hair and put it in one long fish-tail braid on my left side, turning the bottom half of my hair a salmon color. I sprayed a floral perfume on my neck lightly before putting my makeup up. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"M-Morning, Cate." I smirked at the round faced kid. I've got to remember his name.

"Hey, uh . . . Ned, right?"

"Neville." I nodded,

"Hey."

"Did you get your essay done?" His voice shook slightly as his eyes trailed my body.

"No, I'm gonna finish it today." He looked from my chest to my eyes, nodding. "Your name is Longbottom, right?" He nodded again. "I'll see you later, then, Longbottom." He nodded yet again and I winked before leaving the common room. I made my way to the Great Hall, the tables already halfway full. I walked over to George and was about to sit next to he and Fred, but Angelina sat right between the two from walking behind me.

I don't like her.

"What're you standin' there for?" Fred asked me as the three looked at me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sitting on Fred's other side.

"No reason." I caught Angelina's smirk and I bit back insults. "I just," I swallowed down my rage, "keep your bitch in check." George choked on his pumpkin juice as the twins erupted with laughter. I like being between them so I can see them both.

"What're your plans for the day?" I shrugged at George,

"I don't know. I think I'll catch up on my reading."

"Don't look now, but Malfoy's staring you up." Fred said, anger relevant in his voice. The boys have always been protective over me when it came to other blokes.

"Fred-"

"No, I don't care. Shag whoever you'd like, but stay away from him. He's bad news." I rolled my eyes and could see the wheels turning in Angelina's head, a smirk on her lips.

"Your bitch is gonna go around telling everyone I shagged Malfoy, thanks a lot, Freddie."

"Who?"

"Angelina-"

"Watch your mouth, Lexer." Angelina said, glaring at me around Fred's body,

"Or what?"

"Or I'll hex it off." I raised an eyebrow,

"Really-"

"Hecate." I sighed, turning and looking up at Malfoy. He gave me a weird look and I sighed again. I stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall. We turned a corner and he walked right into Neville, shoving him back a little. "Watch where you're going, Schlongbottom." Neville picked his bag back up and looked at me. I smacked Malfoy in the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Don't be a dick."

"He's in my way!"

"Your in his! We're on the wrong side of the hall, anyway."

"So now you're siding with _Longbottom_? What, d'you fancy him or something?"

"Do_ you_ fancy him?" Neville quickly walked away as Draco's ears turned red. I smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into an empty classroom nearby. I shut the door behind us and turned the lights on. I sat upon a desk while he cast many charms on the door and room. When he finished, he put his wand in the inner pocket of his jacket before strolling over to me.

"How could you wear such Muggle clothing?" I looked down at my outfit and smirked,

"Should I take it off?" He growled slightly before pulling me into a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he held my hips.

"What made you stick up for Longbottom?"

"He's a good kid." Draco gave me a weird look and I rolled my eyes,

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean . . . he never gave you a reason to mess with him."

"He's a Blood Traitor, just like those stupid Weasels. People are already calling you a Traitor for being with those two Weasels, let alone Longbottom. What're they gonna say about me because of how close we are, huh?"

"I don't care what anyone says about me." I kissed his cheek and looked in his eyes, "What's this I hear about Blaise wanting to shag me?"

"If he even thinks about touching you, I'll kill him."

"Aw, are you jealous?"

"Of course I am. No one gets to touch you like I do." I sighed, "No one gets the privilege of seeing you in your most vulnerable state besides me. No one deserves to be with you besides me." I smirked as he kissed and licked up and down my neck.

"Draco, we're related."

"So?" He tugged at my jeans and moved to my mouth. "That never stopped us before."

"Snogging, yeah! I'm not going to have sex with you."

"How come?"

"Because you're fifteen!"

"So are you!"

"I'm sixteen." He frowned and I pouted, "Aw, Drakie."

"Don't call me that." I smirked and took his jacket off. I got off the desk and he sat on it instead. I climbed into his lap and grinded my hips against his. He hissed and held my ass, letting me shove my tongue in his mouth.

"I have to go."

"Don't leave me like this." I shook my head and hopped off of him. I fixed my shirt and grabbed my bag, taking the charms off.

"I'll see you later." I walked out of the room and reached into my bag blindly, pulling out my lipstick. I added some to my lips before putting the tube back as I made my way down the corridor. I ended up running into someone, though, and the impact made me fall flat on my back with the contents of my bag spilling out.

"What the fuck is your problem, are you blind?!"

"S-Sorry, I-I wasn't looking." I frowned as a hand came into my view, but it was slightly blurry. I followed the hand up to the face and rolled my eyes, taking his hand. Surprisingly, Neville pulled me up really fast. He must be strong. I don't know, fertilizer is heavy. "Sorry, Cate."

"It's fine." I got down on my knees and started grabbing the many beauty products that fell out of my bag, mainly different powders and lipsticks. I frowned as Neville picked my wand up.

"I-I didn't know you had a wand." I stood up and took it from him.

"I'm not aloud to use it."

"How come?" I sighed, looking in his eyes, "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm . . . high up on the pureblood chain, I guess you could say."

"How high? Like higher than Malfoy?" I chuckled,

"Way, way higher. Why do you think he's always trying to get in my pants?" He blushed, "Whoever I marry puts them in the high ranks, too." He nodded, "I'm sorry about him, he's an ass."

"N-No, I'm used to it. It's fine." I licked my lips and nodded, "B-But thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Longbottom."

.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed while Dumbledore escorted me through the halls of St. Mungo's, but we were in a different ward. A ward for something that had to do with spells, I couldn't be bothered to remember. We stopped outside of a room as a nurse walked out.

"Albus." The nurse looked at me, sneering, "What's a Lexer doing here?" She spat my name like it stung her mouth.

Bitch.

"I came so she could meet Alice and Frank, Harbin." The nurse sighed, glaring at me up and down. Probably for my outfit, but I think it's cute.

"Don't reel them up." Albus walked into the room and I sighed while walking in after him.

"Good morning Frank." A man with a mixture of grey and white hair nodded at Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "Alice, you look lovely! Is that a new scarf?" The woman babbled a bit, making out a sound that sounded like 'yeah', while the man just smiled again. "This is Hecate." The woman's eyes were turned up at the ceiling now while the man stared at the floor, rocking slightly.

"What's wrong with them?" Dumbledore sent me a harsh glance.

"Bellatrix."

"What about her?"

"Tortured the poor souls for information about Harry. They never gave up, though. True bravery." I nodded and whispered a word, but I couldn't tell what it was, "Hm?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't."

"You said Nev-"

"Neville!" I jumped as Alice suddenly shouted that, her eyes wide. She reached into the nightstand between their beds and pulled out a piece of Muggle gum. She unwrapped it and put the gum in her mouth. She looked at me and held her hand out. I slowly reached over and took the wrapper from her. "K-K-Keep it." She mumbled, looking back up at the ceiling. Dumbledore placed his hand on the small of my back and smiled,

"I'll see you two soon. Have a nice day." The air was taken from my lungs as we Apparated out of the hospital room. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and soon felt the ground beneath my feet. I took a deep breath and shoved my hands into the pockets of my shorts while coughing. We need to have a talk, Miss Lexer."

"Fine. Warn me next time you do that." I sat at a chair near his desk as he sat behind it, folding his hands together. "What is it?"

"Are you aware of the Lexer family tree?" I shook my head, "Are you aware of your real name, Hecate?"

"Desdemona." He nodded, "What's this about?"

"You are a direct descendant of Cadmus Peverell and Salazar Slytherin."

What the fuck?!

"I know, it's shocking news."

"How?"

"Lord Voldemort's mother is your aunt. She had a sister, long forgotten about, who was given to an orphanage. She-"

"Wait, wait, wait! How come I'm not as old as Voldemort?"

"If I may finish." I leaned back in the chair and sighed, telling him to go on, "Meredith married a Lexer, another high pure-blood family. Purest of pure." I bit my lower lip, "They produced many, many children. You are the last one for the rest have deceased."

"That's disgusting!" He chuckled lightly, "She had me at seventy-four!"

"I see you're good at Mathematics?"

"A few Muggle-borns taught me some stuff when I was younger." He nodded,

"You are not aloud to use heavy witchcraft, for we fear that there could be a link in your mind with The Dark Lord." I rolled my eyes, "Minister's wishes. You're a very, very powerful witch, Hecate. You descend from two of the greatest wizards of all time. One could even say you're more powerful than The Dark Lord himself." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "With Harry here and Voldemort at his rise, we cannot risk anything this year. The Minster has given you two classes, Potions and Herbology, for you'll need at least two O.W.L.s." I nodded, "Do not speak of anything we speak of, my dear. Understood?" I nodded.

I hate this bloke, but it's my business and I can't have anyone going about know that I'm Voldemort's cousin.

"I'll write you a pass to the kitchens for a late dinner." He conjured a quill, Quick Drying Ink ink pot, and a piece of parchment. He scribbled something down, let the ink dry, and handed it to me. "I'll see you soon, Miss Lexer." I nodded and got up, shoving the pass in my pocket. "Good night."

"G'night."

"Oh, would you look what Mrs. Norris chased away." I rolled my eyes as Fred and George sat in the kitchens by the time I arrived. They were both eating apple pie. I looked down as a small elf with giant green eyes appeared in front of me.

"What can Debby get for Master Lexer to eat?" The elf squeaked,

"Um, . . ." I sighed, "Mashed potatoes, turkey and gravy, string beans, and any Muggle soda will do."

"Right away, Master Lexer! Debby will serve you!" She bowed and ran off around the corner.

"Master Lexer?" I rolled my eyes while sitting on the chair that appeared next to George,

"What's up with that?" I wonder if the elves know of my supposed power?

"Don't know."

"I kind of like it, Master Cate." Fred said, winking. George kicked him under the table, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Don't disrespect her!" I smirked as a Debby ran over, placing a steaming plate in front of me with a cup.

"Debby has found a Muggle soda called Cola."

"Thanks, Debby."

"Debby is honored to serve Master Lexer!" Debby bowed again before leaving. A fork and knife appeared on my plate and I sighed. Fred reached over and dug his fork in my potatoes, eating it. I glared at him with a raised brow.

"What? I got fish and chips!" I rolled my eyes and ate some for myself, thankful I didn't burn myself.

"What's Cola?" I gave George a weird look, "What? I've never heard of it." I handed him my cup and he took a sip from it, handing it back.

"It's a soda." They nodded,

"I don't like it." I rolled my eyes, taking a sip for myself.

"I like it. I haven't had a proper drink in forever." I took a forkful of everything on my plate and placed it in my mouth.

"How does one eat gracefully, yet like a starving pig?" I shrugged while chewing. I swallowed the food and ate some more,

"I haven't eaten all day." George reached over and wiped the corner of my mouth with a napkin. He smiled and I rolled my eyes, "George?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?" His ears turned red and I sighed, placing my hand on his leg, "It's okay, you don't have to be shy."

"What're you talking about?" I rolled my eyes as he got back to eating. I casually raised my hand until it rested on his upper thigh. I squeezed slightly and he nearly choked.

"Blimey, you alright, mate?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smirked and looked at Fred with innocent eyes. Well, as innocent as I could muster.

"Can I stay with you two tonight?" They both nodded and I smiled, "Great!"

.


	5. Chapter 5

Days flew by and soon Hecate found herself on October seventh, wandering the halls. "Watch it, Longbottom!" She heard, followed by laughter. She turned a corner and rolled her eyes as Crabbe and Goyle turned the other corner across from her. "Lexer."

"Lexer."

"Beevus, Butthead." They gave her wear looks and she rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She continued to walk down the hall, but stopped when she heard what sounded like concrete scraping against stone. She turned around and cocked her head in curiosity as a black door appeared in the wall. She strolled over to it and tugged on the handles. The doors open and she walked inside, closing them quietly behind her. The room was full of flowers and plants, like a giant garden. There was a small pathway, which she walked down. She walked and walked, turning corners as she went. She finally came to a dead end where a single pot sat on the ground. She kneeled to get closer to the card hat rested in front of it.

'For my love.' It said. _Whoever owned this classroom,_ she thought, _is a romantic. Growing flowers for the person they love_. She heard a rustle behind her and she stood up, turning around.

"Hecate! What're you doing here?" She rolled her eyes,

"Oh toss off, Zabini. What are you doing here? Is this your secret room?"

"Of course not!" She nodded, "I saw you come here and I got curious." She shrugged, "Why do you avoid me?"

"Because I don't want to be with someone so vain in their appearance."

"Says the one wearing ten pounds of makeup."

"Says the one trying to get in the pants of a blood traitor." He smirked, "I thought you thought I was filthy?"

"What if I meant that as a compliment?" She rolled her eyes, asking him what he wanted from her. "A date. To Hogsmeade. Tomorrow." She sighed, running her fingers through her straight hair.

"Will you leave me alone?" He nodded, smirking. "Fine." He smirked even more and grabbed her awfully roughly around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You won't regret it, Lexer." She tried to pull at his arms, but he was too strong.

"Let me go, Zabini."

"Maybe I don't want to." His smirk fell into a sneer.

"How about a kiss?"

"No! Get off of me!" Hecate raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed it and forced the limb to her side.

"Don't struggle, Love, you'll only make it worse."

"B-"

"S-Stupefy!" Blaise flinched before falling on the ground as a jet of red light hit him in the back. Cate rubbed her waist tenderly, lifting up her shirt and looking at the dark purple bruises. "I-I'm sorry." She looked up and frowned as Neville put his wand in his back pocket, "I-I would've done it earlier, b-but I was scared I w-wouldn't do it right." Cate walked over to him and wrapper her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

_Merlin, she's strong!_ Neville thought as he awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you. He's always hassling me about going out with him."

"Y-You're welcome." Cate looked at Blaise' still body on the floor.

"Can you levitate him out?" Neville shook his head,

"I-I'm not really good at that stuff." Cate smirked in a friendly way,

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

"Can't you do it?" She smirked even more and shook her head.

"No, I'm not supposed to do magic." Neville took his wand out and blushed when Cate took his hand in hers. "I'll help you the best that I can, though. Just concentrate and picture what you want." Oh, he was concentrating on what he wanted; a bed with a naked, purple haired girl on it moaning up at him. The thought made him blush and look away from Cate's eyes. He looked at Blaise as he pointed his wand to the paralyzed boy.

"I-It's a N.E.W.T level!"

"You can do it, Neville." Cate smiled, causing Neville to blush even more.

"L-Levicorpus!" Neville said. A light flashed quickly at Blaise as he suddenly rose from the ground, still limp. Neville made the dark skinned boy float out of the Room of Requirement, the doors shutting behind him. "I-I did it." Cate touched her lips gently as she smiled. She'd never been so happy before, especially for someone else!

"Good. See? I told you it was easy." He smiled and thanked her quietly, looking down at his shoes. "It's not a problem. . . . Is this your garden?"

"Y-Yeah! Um, I-I didn't know you knew about this place." Cate shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, telling Neville how she walked by and the door was there. Neville was too busy imagining what her lips tasted like and how sexy it was that Cate bit or licked her lips as she talked.

"Did you hear what I said, Longbottom?"

"Hm? N-No, sorry." She rolled her eyes and smirked, lightly poking his chest with both of her index fingers. "Could-"

"You want to be friends?" Neville blushed, but nodded. He'd rather be her boyfriend, though. He could see that she'd been through a lot in her life, growing up in a school. She may have on a lot of makeup, but that couldn't hide the worry in her eyes and the sadness that her face held. "Longbottom? Oi, did you hear me this time?" Neville nodded, "That's a yes, then?" He nodded again and she smiled. She actually smiled. Out of pure joy. She didn't know why, but Neville made her feel happy, even though they didn't say much to each other. Her smile made Neville's heart race, though.

His palms grew sweaty as he shoved them in his pockets, staring at her mouth. Her teeth were so white, her lips so full and plump. Nearly caused his trousers to tighten when her tongue grazed over her teeth. "Is there something in my teeth?" Neville shook his head, clearing his throat a little,

"N-No, why?"

"Because you keep staring at my mouth." Her lips pulled into a smirk and he blushed slightly, clearing his throat again, "These plants are weird."

"I-I like them." She smiled again as Neville turned around, brushing a leaf on one of the many plants he owned, "They're like my friends."

"Plants can't talk back to you." He nodded, saying that it was a downside to them. "You planted all of these?" He nodded again, "I'm crap at Herbology."

"I-I could tutor you." Cate raised an eyebrow, "F-For a trade if you help me in p-potions and charms."

"I don't have charms, but sure." Cate took a step closer to him and he blushed, swallowing the lump in his throat while looking down at the short girl. The top of her head just reached a little below her shoulder. She had to tilt her head back to look in his eyes, which made Neville uncomfortable. He felt as if she were judging him again. Her eyes could've burned holes into his face. But she wasn't judging him, just taking in every little detail. How one of his eyes had a slight lighter tint to them and how he had a little bit of stubble growing in on his chin. She could also see the hesitation in his eyes; like he had something he wanted to do, but couldn't. She noticed the way his lips were parted slightly and how soft they must be as they moved. She felt how nervous he was, as it radiated off of him like heat. She could smell him. He smelled like pavement before it rained, freshly washed clothes, and Muggle candy. It made Cate's mouth water as her eyes trailed up to meet Neville's.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Lexer?" Neville smirked slightly, mocking Hecate's earlier choice of words,

"What?"

"I asked when we should meet up. Um, . . . I-I have something to do on Fridays."

"We can meet on Thursdays in here." He nodded and blushed as Cate stood on her toes, lightly kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you later, Longbottom." Neville nodded slightly, touching where her lips had been. _If only they were a few inches to the left,_ He thought. He looked to where Cate stood, or where she was standing, actually. He turned around and slowly followed her over to the door, watching her hips as she walked. He still didn't understand how someone could be so beautiful. He didn't understand why she had no friends. He didn't understand why every guy in the school threw petals at her feet and worshiped the ground she walked on.

"Oh!" She swung back around and walked over to Neville. "And don't tell anyone about it."

"W-Why?"

"I don't want anyone to know I need help in class." He nodded and she smiled again, causing Neville to blush.

"Y-You have a pretty smile." Cate felt her face heat up as she smiled even more, thanking the tall boy. "N-No problem. I-I'll see you at Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?"

"I don't know, maybe." Her smile turned into a smirk, suddenly. "Bye, Longbottom."

"B-Bye, Cate." Cate chuckled as she walked the path until she got to the door. She walked out and shut it behind her. Neville walked over to the little flower that was still growing as the room produced a watering bin. He picked it up from the ground and poured some water into the pot, placing it back on the ground when he finished. He's growing a special, rare flower for someone he cares about. Wishfully hoping that he gets a girlfriend this year, he'll give it to her. If not, he'll just give it to Cate. She's making him mad, that girl.

Cate took her time walking to the Great Hall. She wanted Neville to come with her so they could talk about stuff, but he was busy with his plants. She couldn't wait until next Thursday when they could spend hours together with no interruptions. She couldn't help but let her mind wander about what they could together. Or rather what they could do to each other. Shaking her head slightly, she entered the Great Hall and made her way to the Slytherin table.

"What's up with you?" Malfoy asked as she sat beside him. She pecked his cheek and shook her head, saying it was nothing. "Blaise is in the Hospital Wing. Someone used a pretty powerful stunning spell, knocked his memory out!" Cate raised an eyebrow while a bowl of chicken and vegetable soup appeared in front of her. "He can't even remember who he was with!"

_Neville knocked his memory out? Wow_! Cate thought as she dipped a spoon into her soup, licking it to see if it was too hot to eat. "Pomfrey thinks it's a seventh year who did it, but no detentions can be given out, though, because none of them were in the castle at the time." She nodded and ate a spoonful of her soup. "They're gonna question everyone that was on the seventh floor today, though. That's where he was found."

Hecate grew worried. She didn't want Neville to be punished because she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. "I'm gonna go eat at the Gryffindor table." Malfoy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes really, Malfoy! Shut the fuck up about me sitting over there. I'm not in a house, I can sit where I want."

"I never said you couldn't." Hecate stood up and adjusted her bag before walking across the hall to the Gryffindor table. She sat across from George since Angelina sat, yet again, between the two twins.

"Shouldn't you be over with the Slytherins, Lexer?" Angelina asked her with a disgusted look,

"Shouldn't you be on a corner somewhere, Jones?" The twins laughed as Angelina's face burned red.

"Shouldn't you be shagging Malfoy?"

"Shouldn't you be getting a train ran on you by the whole Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" Angelina's face burned brighter as Fred and George started choking on their spit. The dark skinned girl stood up with a "UGH!" and stormed out of the Great Hall. Cate smirked as the two gingers sat closer to each other.

"That was priceless!"

"Truly amazing." Cate shrugged as a bowl of soup appeared in front of her. The trio ate and talked about everything that came to mind. Well, nearly everything. Cate had a bad feeling about a certain pudgy, brown haired boy not at dinner.

_I'll bring him something_, she thought. She genuinely cared for the boy, which made her confused. She generally only cares about herself, no one else. She didn't know why, she just liked being around the boy. He makes her . . . happy.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hecate sighed while shoving her books into her bag. She had been waiting for two hours for Neville. She even wore a skirt! She felt like he'd enjoy seeing more of her body, but apparently whatever showed when they were in the Room of Requirement was enough to drive him away. It infuriated her that he stood her up. He actually had the_ audacity_, the _nerve _to make plans with her and then ditch her!

On her way out of the portrait that lead to the common room, she ran right into the culprit's chest. "C-Cate! Why're you leaving?"

"Because you stood me up, Neville! I've been waiting for over two hours! Where were you?"

"I-I was . . ." He made up a quick lie, "I-In the kitchens." That just pissed her off even more.

"You went to eat instead of studying with me?!" It scared him how angry she was. "Are you fucking serious? Food is more important than me? Is that what this is? Huh, Longbottom?!"

"Please, Cate, calm down-"

"No!" She moved out of the way as a few third and second years walked up to the portrait. She grabbed the front of Neville's shirt and pulled him up and down the many staircases and corridors until they were on the sixth floor. She pulled him into the second classroom, which has been empty since Neville's second year.

Hecate drew her wand from the waist-band of her skirt and cast several charms on the door. She put her wand back and turned around to Neville, glaring at him as he cowered against the far wall. She walked over to him slowly, her arms crossed under her breasts. "Why?"

"W-Why what?"

"Why'd you make plans with me and just forget about me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't-"

"If you were hungry, you could've came and got me or . . . o-or brought something back." Neville saw what looked like tears in her eyes. If anything made her sadder, being left alone was at the top of her list. Cate shrugged and kicked at the ground lightly, "You could've told me that you didn't want to help me or hang out with me." A tear fell from her left eye and she quickly wiped it away. She hated crying, it made her feel weak.

"C-Cate, um . . ." Neville sighed, deciding to tell her the truth. "I-I wasn't in the kitchens."

"Were you with someone else?" He shook his head,

"I had detention." She rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the desks, swinging her legs back and forth slightly.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I-I did before, but now I'm not. Umbridge questioned everyone that was on the seventh floor a-and I couldn't lie to her about stunning Blaise." Neville walked over to her and frowned while wiping away another tear that fell from the same eye. "I'm sorry about lying, b-but I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"I never told you to stun him."

"I know. B-But I just wanted to help you." She sighed and pulled him into a hug. Neville held her back as she cried. She cried for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. She realized that she was mean to the boy for no reason at all. She realized that he was telling the truth and that she was being a bitch. She sobbed out an apology every few seconds, but Neville didn't care. He was just thankful to still have such an amazing person in his life. When she calmed down, she looked up in Neville's eyes and sniffed.

"Um . . . what'd she make you do." He grew nervous. How would she react if he told her about the torture he endured this past week?

"I-I had lines."

"Oh! That's not bad."_ Yeah, but it is when you use your own blood as the ink, _He thought, shrugging. "S-So we're gonna study tomorrow, right?"

"I-I have something to do, I'm sorry."

"Can't we do it before then?"

"Well, not really. It's from right after lessons to dinner a-and I'm gonna be really tired afterward."

"If you don't want to, just say no."

"No! Cate, I really, really want to! B-But I can't."

"What about over the weekend?"

"I'll be busy with the same thing - wait, don't leave!" He said suddenly as the purple haired girl moved out of his grasp. She walked over to the door and was about to open it, but Neville grabbed her wrist. He moved her hand to his and she flinched at the sudden contact. It sent a sudden shock up her arm. "Monday? Please, I-I don't want you to fail Herbology." She sighed and turned around, looking up into his eyes. They nearly made her knees weak. "Please, Hecate?" She always hated her name until that very moment.

"Can't you put some light in here?"

"I'm bad at charms, Cate." They both smiled and she chuckled, taking her wand out. She had to be careful. If the Ministry found out that she had been using magic, Fudge would have her head mounted in his office.

"Lumos." She whispered, a small ball of bright light flying from her wand. It floated to the far end of the large room. She put her wand up and looked at Neville again. He'd been staring at her mouth, wishing and hoping that she would kiss him again. It didn't matter where, just a simple touch of her lips would help the burning pain in his hand. Speaking of his hand, Cate looked down at it once she felt what seemed to be engravings of some sort. "What's that-"

"I-It's nothing." Cate lifted up his hand and gasped. The words '_I will not harm other students_' looked to be cut into his skin.

"Neville, this isn't nothing! This is torture! Umbridge is torturing you! She did this for the whole week?" He nodded slowly, "You've got to tell Dumbledore!"

"McGonagall already knows. The Ministry approved of it, there's nothing he can do about it."

"I feel so bad that you got in trouble because of me."

"I-It was worth it." He smiled awkwardly, "I-I got to protect you, didn't I?" Hecate smiled and nodded,

"That's very Chivalrous of you, fair knight!" She said in an exaggerated English accent. "Would you allow me to bestow upon you a reward for such bravery and courage?" Neville chuckled, but blushed when Cate kissed his cheek. She started talking in her normal Northampton-esque accent. "We should get back to the tower. Curfew is at nine and I waited for you until seven." Neville nodded watched her mouth as she undid the charms put on the door. They quickly walked out of the classroom and down the corridor. As soon as they stepped on the staircase, it moved. "Fucking hate these things!"

* * *

_"You've been staring at my mouth for the past hour ten minutes."_

_"S-Sorry." I smiled as Neville sat up. We're trying to get some last minute studying in before he has to go to whatever it is that he's doing today._

_"Nev?" He blushed while looking in my eyes. I leaned forward until the sides of our noses were brushing while tilting my head to the left slightly. Our lips were about an inch apart and I could see his eyes flickering from mine to my lips. "If I kissed you," his eyes went wide, "what would you do?"_

_"P-Pass out." I chuckled and shook my head, licking my lips._

_"You wouldn't kiss me back?" I looked in his eyes and smiled._

_"I-I don't know how. I've never b-been kissed before."_

_"Listen to me, okay?" He nodded, pouting slightly when I moved back, "Take control, okay? Mae me do what you want me to. Do what you want to do to me. Don't be nervous." He nodded again, "Be that brave Gryffindor that I know is deep inside of you. If you get too nervous, let me know." He nodded again, "Make your parents proud." He blushed when I said that. I heard someone say something about his parents being in St. Mungo's for being "sick", but I don't know how sick or what kind of sickness they have._

_"O-Okay." I smiled, asking if he was ready. "Yeah, I-I'm ready."_

_"Positive?" He nodded, "Absolutely-"_

_"Just kiss me already, Cate!" I smiled again and slowly leaned in, tilting my head again. I placed a light and gentle kiss on his lips and felt a little spark when he kissed me back. Way better than kissing Draco, I'll tell you that. Malfoy's lips are cold and kinda chapped while Neville's lips are really warm and soft. He soon pulled away though, his face and ears a bright red. He sighed while laying down with his head on the pillow beside me. "That was amazing."_

_"It was just a kiss." I lightly poked his cheeks with both of my index fingers, "That's all you wanted? A simple little kiss?"_

_"Well, n-no. I'd really love to d-do more you, b-but my gran told me not to do that unless-"_

_"Shut up." He looked confused, but blushed when I swung my leg around his waist. I straddled him and leant down to kiss him again. My hair provided a purple curtain around our faces as our lips molded together. Ew, I can feel air on my bum. I'm sure it can be seen through my leggings, even though I have on dark underwear. I should've drew the curtains, cast a couple silencing charms in case anyone comes back early from ._

_Why isn't Neville doing anything? He's just lying there! With a frustrated growl, I sat up and smoother my hair back. "What's wrong? A-Am I bad?"_

_"Yes! You're not doing anything. I told you to take control."_

_"I-I don't wanna disrespect you." I rolled my eyes and stood up on the floor, closing my Herbology books. "Wait!" He sat up, "Where are you going?"_

_"To my dorm."_

_"Why?"_

_"You're unbelievable! I'm practically throwing myself at you and you're worried about disrespecting me? Fucking - ugh!" I threw my bag down and sat down beside him, "Why do you have to be such a gentleman?" He shrugged awkwardly,_

_"I-It's how my gran raised me."_

_"Your grandmother raised you?" He nodded, "Why?" He shook his head and I sighed,_

_"You already know about my parents, it's no use."_

_"McGonagall told me they were sick and in St. Mungo's. She never said how sick."_

_"I don't wanna tell you." I nodded, "I would, but . . ." he sighed, "can we not talk about it?" He looked so upset._

_"Yeah." I took my shoes off and brought my legs up on his bed. I closed the curtains and sighed. "Could you put a few charms on this area?"_

_"Can't you?"_

_"Neville, do you really want my head on a plaque in Fudge's office?" He shook his head and pulled his wand from his pocket. It took a while, but he finally managed to put a few charms around us. "Do you know the shadow charm?"_

_"That's N.E.W.T. level!" I sighed and rolled my eyes,_

_"It's easy. Just say Umbra Tecti." He licked his lips before repeating what I said with a slight stutter. There was a small flash of blue light and I took his wand, putting it on the bed by his books. "W-Why'd-"_

_"Because you," I pushed him back down and straddled him again, "are going to take control when you kiss me. Don't be a gentleman about it, either. Be . . ." I sighed, "kiss me like I'm your girlfriend. Like we've been dating for five years. Like you're in love with me. Okay?" He nodded and immediately kissed me back when I connected our lips. I felt his shaky hands hold my waist and pull me closer. He's surprisingly a really, really good kisser._

_I gasped as one of his hands moved to my left hip while the other gently grasped my right cheek. "I'm sorry! You said take control-"_

_"It's fine, I just didn't expect you to do that." He nodded and we got back to kissing. He slowly rolled on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I chuckled. Didn't even ask, little bugger. His tongue tasted like pumpkin juice and it's really warm. A moan escaped my mouth as he pulled my right leg around his waist._

_"I don't know what I'm doing." I chuckled and gently bit his lower lip._

_"Well, what do you wanna do to me?" He blushed and I smiled, rubbing my fingers through his hair. I tugged lightly and he cleared his throat._

_"Um, I-I like snogging you." I smiled, "B-But I liked it when you moaned."_

_"Are you gonna make me moan some more?" He nodded, leaning down and gently kissing my neck. "Don't be so gentle - ah!" I yelped suddenly when he bit where my pulse was._

_"S-Sorry! I won't do it again." I shook my head, and rolled on top of him. I licked up the center of his throat and he took a quick, shallow breath. "Y-You really shouldn't do that." I smirked and tilted his head to the side, lightly sucking under his jaw._

_"And why is that?" I nipped the skin and he flinched, moaning. Aw, that sounded so cute._

_"B-Because-"_

_"Sh." I looked in his eyes and smiled, "Do you trust me?" He nodded and licked my lips. I looked down at the sweater-vest he had on and sighed, sitting up. "Let's get you out of this." I tugged at the thick fabric and he lifted up, allowing me to pull it off. I bit my lip while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once I got that off, ran my hands over his chest. Aw, he's kinda chubby. It's so cute._

_"Don't stare at me like that." I smiled and kissed his lips._

_"It's okay. Here." I pulled my shirt off and his eyes went wide, falling upon my chest. "You like em?" He nodded, biting his lip. I kissed him again and he slowly reached a hand up to grasp my right breast. I felt a poke at my thigh and moaned when he sucked on my tongue. "You're getting really touchy-feely."_

_"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." I chuckled and shook my head,_

_"It's fine."_

_._

_Please R&R, telling me what I could do to improve my writing because I'm writing on a different site with different formatting and everything. Italics doesn't seem to be working, I don't know why :'( But everything below the two lines is supposed to be in italics  
_


	7. Chapter 7

What the Hell? Did I just dream about snogging Longbottom? Oh, God, now I'm probably gonna be shy around him all day! And I have all my classes with him! On Friday's I usually hang out in Divination, go to Double Herbology, lunch, Potions, and then help out in Transfiguration.

Ugh, I can't think straight! It was such a realistic dream, though! I'm gonna be thinking about it all day, I can already tell! I had woken up late anyway, so I decided to skip Divination and head straight to Herbology. When I walked in, everyone was already there, though. I'm late, fuck!

"Miss Lexer!" All eyes went to me as Sprout frowned at me, "So nice of you to join us! I almost sent Miss Granger to go get you." I walked to my seat beside Neville and sat down.

"I woke up late." She nodded,

"I'll see you later to collect your homework. Now!" She got back to lecturing about Chinese Chomping Cabbage while I fished through my bag to find a quill and parchment. I pulled them out and started taking notes, pretty much just copying everything Neville wrote. Sprout stopped talking after a while and passed down a work sheet. "Alright, pair up with someone to complete this assignment. The first group to get it done with everything correct gets twenty house points each. Second gets ten, third gets five. Begin!"

"You shouldn't have copied my notes." I shrugged and looked in his eyes,

"We-"

"Hey, Neville." One of the Patil twins said as she walked over to where we sat, "You wanna be my partner?"

"Um, I-I'm partnered with Cate, sorry." She glared at me before smiling at him.

"That's okay." She walked over to Lavender Brown and I looked at Neville's blushing face with a smirk.

"She makes me feel uncomfortable." I chuckled and shrugged, writing my name at the top of the sheet. "Um . . . I can't study before I go to my thing."

"Seriously?" He nodded, "I'm gonna fail this class."

"I'm sorry, we can meet everyday next week except for Friday and Saturday." I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just get this-"

"Can we talk after class? Before lunch?"

"I don't know, do you have time for me then? Or do you have to go to-to whatever it is that you do."

"I wish I could tell you, b-but I really can't."

"I don't know. I shouldn't have bothered with you, honestly. I'm-"

"Hecate Lexer," all talking in the class stopped as Dumbledore's voice rang loud and clear throughout the room and surely the whole castle, "please come to my office with a note from your professor. Hecate Lexer." I heard a couple people go 'ooh'. Really? What'd I do now? More lessons about my family, I suppose. I grabbed my bag and walked up to Sprout's desk as she scribbled on a Muggle Notepad. The normal chatter of the class went back to normal and she sighed.

"I'm afraid I'll have to have you stay after lessons are over today for about thirty minutes in the classroom." I nodded, "I need some help with sorting my books and I'll give you extra credit."

"Thank you." I took the pass from her and glared at Neville before walking out of the greenhouse. He's not on my good side, I can surely tell you that.

*

"Well, Hecate?" Chewed out by Fudge; great. "You've been using Witchcraft after I specifically asked you not to. Why is that?"

"Because I don't take you seriously-"

"He is the Minister!" Came Umbridge's shrill voice, "And you will talk to him with the utmost respect, young lady!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to hold you for detention for a month." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a student at this stupid school. I'm a prisoner, here! Take me to Azakaban, I'm sure I'll end up going for murdering that ugly toad you call a colleague, Dumbledore!"

"Calm down, Miss Lexer, calm down." Dumbledore leaned forward, sliding a bowl of chocolate frog packages across his desk. I took one and furiously ripped the box open, shoving the whole frog into my mouth. "Now, Professor, she is correct. You cannot place her into detention. Only Professor Snape and Professor Sprout can do that."

"This is an outrage! She threatened to kill me! Cornelius, do something!"

"She lost her temper. You know of her family, don't-"

"That'll be all, Cornelius, then?" I gave Dumbledore a thankful nod. I don't want anyone to know about my family. The fact that I'm pure-blood is enough.

"What about her family?" Fudge cleared his throat, adjusting his ugly neck-tie.

"Powerful wizards, they are. It's very dangerous for her to use magic." I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"I'm starved, can I head to lunch?"

"Yes, Miss Lexer. Hurry along." I nodded and thanked Dumbledore before hurrying out of his office, down the staircase, and around the many corridors until I came upon the Great Hall. I walked in and saw Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table with an empty seat across from him. I walked over and sat down in it, placing a ham sandwich and some chips on my plate.

Hermione decided to sit next to me with Ron across from her and Harry beside Ron. She kept glancing at me and I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Fudge came."

"The Minister, Fudge?"

"Yes."

"Well, why?" I shrugged, acting like I didn't know why,

"Yelled at me for using magic."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? Using magic?"

"Well, yeah, just not for me."

"S-She's really p-powerful." Neville mumbled, all of us looking at him, "I-I saw her use a silencing charm on Malfoy one in third year. H-He was quiet for the whole day."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that day!" Ron said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and bit into my sandwich. Mm, just how I like it; cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, banana peppers, and mustard. Aw fucking yeah.

"So, I was meaning to ask you something," she started before glaring at Ron and Harry, "but they don't trust you." I raised an eyebrow and nodded while sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Well," I sighed, "not many people do. The whole hanging out with Malfoy thing ruins a reputation."

"You used to hate him, what happened?" Harry asked me,

"My family is . . ." I sighed, "Pretty high up on the Pure-blood chain. Yeah, you could say that!" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed again, "Higher than than the Malfoy's, Black's, Le Strange's, that whole inbred crew. Whoever I marry puts their family up high as well and I guess Malfoy and Zabini just want to use me for that. But I won't let them."

"Zabini told Fred and George Gryffindors that you two snogged." Ron said, "They believe it and are pissed at you."

"Ew, God, I wouldn't touch Zabini with a ten inch pole. He's the the most self-absorbed person I've ever met!" I drank some more Pumpkin juice, "He only wants to start drama because I won't go out with him. He's not even my type."

"You actually have a type?" Hermione asked,

"Shocking?"

"No, um . . . I heard the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects talking about how they were told that you liked girls." Harry, Ron, and Neville started choking on their lunch.

"Nah. My type is . . ."

Like Neville. Aw, Jesus Christ! Why did I have to wake up? Why couldn't I have stayed asleep and imagined us shagging?

"Cate? You trailed off." I smirked slightly,

"I don't know. Tall guys." I smirked even more, "With pretty eyes."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Fred or George, which one?" I rolled my eyes as Ron started choking again,

"You like my brothers?" I cupped my left hand around my mouth, facing Hermione.

'George is the cuter twin.' I mouthed. She smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I knew it. I won't say anything, don't worry." Hermione's not so bad when she's not busy knowing everything under the sun. I looked at Neville and smirked. Aw, he's upset. I don't care. We're not friends anymore.

"Oh, I can't make it next week." Neville looked up at me, "I'm gonna be busy the whole week."

"Really?" I nodded,

"Aw, you two going on a date - ow!" Ron said suddenly as Hermione kicked him over the table.

"No, I'm supposed to be tutoring him in Potions and Charms and he me in Herbology. But apparently, he can't make the time."

"Cate, you scheduled it for next week, though!"

"I scheduled it for last night, but someone was busy. If I have to bend to your schedule, you have to do the same to mine. We can't meet next week."

"B-But I'm gonna fail the essay."

"Not my problem." I ate a few chips before biting into my sandwich. I chewed the combination up and swallowed it, drinking some juice. Neville gave me a weird look and I sighed, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. I made my way to the Dungeons and sat on a windowsill near the Potions classroom.

I can't believe this. Am I experiencing feelings? Over a _boy_? What's gotten into me?

*

I tugged and pulled at the big black door until it opened just a tiny bit. I slid my hand between the crack like an idiot and tried to open it that way. This door could slam on my hand! Anyway, I managed to get the door opened as I entered the Room of Requirement. Instead of seeing plants all over the place, I saw a bunch of students staring at me. "What's going on here?"

"Hermione, I thought we weren't telling her?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, and Harry walked over to me. "How'd you find out?"

"Find out what?" I asked,

"About Dumbledore's Army-"

"Ew, that's a terrible name." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I didn't know anything about this whole Army thing. But apparently," I glared at Neville, "it's the reason I'm flunking Herbology."

"We didn't-"

"Could you help us?" Harry asked, "We're working on Patronus Charms."

"She can't use magic!" I rolled my eyes and dug through my purse, pulling my wand out. They walked away and Harry cleared his throat.

"Alright guys! You've seen my and Hermione's Patronus. But this is Hecate. . . . Hecate Lexer, she's . . . gonna give another demonstration." He gestured to me and I slowly walked to the center of the room. Happy thoughts. Cake. Cookies. Chips. Crisps. Food. I'm hungry. Soft lips. Neville. Snogging him in my dream, holy fuck.

With that thought, I raised my wand and sighed. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery light shot out of my wand and formed a big blob of silver clouds.

"Her Patronus is a cloud? That's pathetic!" Some Hufflepuff said. The cloud seemed to fade out, but all of a sudden, a giant dragon appeared. It roared at the Hufflepuff, spewing what looked to be fire, but was just silver air. It waved it's giant tail as it turned around, hitting him in the chest. The impact caused him to collide with the wall behind him and slide down to the floor. There was a bunch of clapping and I sighed. The dragon disintegrated when Lavender Brown tried to touch it.

"Well done! Really! Well, everyone get back to practicing, I guess. Cate, could you walk around and help people?" I put my wand up and slowly strolled over to Neville.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I shrugged at him and leaned against the wall. "I just . . . I wanted to tell you, I really did! But they said they couldn't really trust you." I shrugged,

"Whatever. I'm done trying to be your friend."

"S-Seriously?" I nodded and sighed,

"You need a happy thought. D'you have any of those, Longbottom?"

"Y-Yeah, but it's not gonna work." I shrugged again and he frowned, "How am I supposed to think happy things if I'm upset that you don't want to be my friend anymore?" I made sure no one was looking before punching him in the arm as light as I could. "What was that for?"

"You're taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." He nodded and I licked my lips. "If you stand me up, Neville, I won't hesitate to break your nose." I wouldn't dare hit him, though. I'd mess up his wonderful face and what the fuck am I saying?

"I-I understand."

"Good." He smiled awkwardly and I chuckled. I wanna kiss him. I wanna snog the fuck out of that mouth. But I can't. Oh my God, do I like Longbottom?

.


	8. Chapter 8

Neville better appreciate how long it took for me to get dressed this morning. I took an hour long shower instead of a little short one. Anyway, instead of me having to wait on him, as soon as I entered the Three Broomsticks, I saw him sitting in a back booth. I walked over and smiled when he stood up upon seeing me.

"Hey."

"H-Hi. You look r-really nice."

"Thanks. So do you." He blushed and I smirked,

"I-I picked a quiet area. P-Pretty private back here." I nodded and sat down. He took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders before sitting. "You looked cold, sorry."

"It's fine."

"So, um, . . . where are you going for Christmas?" I shrugged,

"Fred and George invited me to stay with them. I turned them down, though."

"You're not gonna go see your parents?" I shrugged again,

"Haven't seen them since I was one. They died."

"How?"

"Voldemort killed them for being unloyal." He shuddered slightly,

"How could you just say his name like that?" Because we're cousins.

"I'm not scared of old Baldy-Shorts." He nodded, "What about you? I mean, I know they're sick, but how long are they gonna be in Mungo's?"

"Um, . . ." He sighed and looked down at the table, "They were tortured to insanity." Whoa.

"Really?" He nodded, "Neville, that's terrible! I'm really sorry that-"

"It's not your fault." A lady came over with a tray with two mugs of butter-beer. She put it on the table and Neville thanked her as she walked away. "Do you miss them? Your parents?"

"Don't remember them." He nodded again, "Let's lighten the mood! Let's play 20 Questions."

"What's that?"

"We ask each other twenty questions. I ask you, you answer and ask me." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. "You wanna start or should I?"

"You start." I nodded and bit my lip gently,

"Um . . . what's your favorite food?"

"I don't really have one. I don't like onions, though."

"I HATE onions." He chuckled, "They ruin everything. Alright, you ask a question." He smiled,

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Why?" I shrugged,

"It goes with everything." He smiled again and I licked my lips, taking a small sip of Butterbeer. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" His smile fell and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's my turn! Have you?"

"Nope. Why not?"

"No one has ever felt that way about me." I licked my lips and sighed, "Why haven't you?"

"I don't like anyone that likes me back."

"Oh."

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

"Well, not technically."

"Cheeks don't count."

"No, I-I mean . . . I had a dream once, b-but that was it. How about you?" I nodded,

"Yeah."

"W-What's it like?" I shrugged,

"Depends on the person. I've only kissed one person though, the other was in a dream I had." He nodded, "Do you have a crush on anyone?" He blushed and I smiled, "Aw! What's her name?"

"I can't tell you." I pouted and he blushed even more.

"Please? I can help you!" I moved to sit beside him and put my arms through the holes of his jacket.

"I-I don't know." I sighed and drank from my mug, licking my lips afterward. "There's, uh, . . . s-something on your lip." I wiped at my mouth and he nodded slightly, "You got it." I nodded and couldn't help but look at his lips. Fuck, I wanna kiss him so bad. "C-Cate?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do i-if I kissed you?" ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Oh my God, am I the one he was talking about liking? What am I thinking? I need to calm down, it's just a kiss.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled me into his lap and I looked in his eyes, "No one can see us, right?" He shook his head,

"I-I asked for the most private area." I nodded and leaned forward until our lips were touching in a gentle kiss. I felt a sudden warmth spread throughout my body starting with my mouth. The fuck is that all about?

"We should get out of here." His cheeks burned pink, "Go to one of our dorms or something."

"I-I have the D.A. again tonight." He said quietly. "Hecate, the Patronus . . . i-it was brilliant! The way it hit Smith was funny."

"That's why I can't use magic. Those charms aren't supposed to be touched, you can't touch them."

"Oh." I smiled when he kissed my cheek. "You really l-look beautiful, Cate. I-I know you think you're not, but you really, really are." I smiled again and moved out of his lap.

"You're too nice."

"Um . . . I-I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me and my gran over Christmas break." I bit my lip to hold back a smile. No one has ever invited me over their house before. Not even Malfoy.

"Yeah, s-sure. I'll ask McGonagall." He nodded, "Thanks, Neville." He nodded again and I sighed, "You want to kiss me again, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah, i-it was awesome." I stood up and he stood with me. I reached in my purse for my money, but he already put five sickles on the table.

"I can pay for myself."

"No." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I wanna pay for you."

"You sure?" He nodded,

"Yeah."

*

I can't believe it. I'm really _snogging_ Hecate! I mean I did it in a dream, but I never thought I'd actually do it. She's so gorgeous.

"Neville." I blinked a few times and looked in her eyes, "Does your gran already know about me?" I nodded and she smiled, "You told her good things?" I nodded again and I saw a little hesitation in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think she'll like me? I mean, I-I'm older than you."

"Only by a year." She shrugged,

"I'm leaving Hogwarts next year. In your sixth year." What?

"Why?"

"I'll be seventeen, an adult. I can live on my own. Maybe I'll become an Auror or something."

"You don't do well under pressure, though." She shrugged and sat in my lap, grabbing my hands and placing them on her waist.

"Neither do you." I cleared my throat awkwardly and she smirked, "You don't do well with girls, either. But you've gotten cuter over the years. I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Because I'm a loser-" I stopped talking as her hand came in contact with my face, definitely leaving a mark.

"Don't talk like that." She kissed where she hit me and frowned, "Who's the girl you like? I can get her to like you." I shook my head and she sighed, resting her head on my chest. "What are we?"

"Hm?"

"What am I to you?" That's a good question.

"Y-You're my friend, right?"

"Just a friend?"

"Best friends?" As mean as it seems, I love it when she frowns. It's sort of like a pout. It makes her look so adorably innocent.

"Neville?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything." She sighed and reached up twirling her fingers in her hair. I love it when she does that. It's like she doesn't even know she's doing it - like she's doing it subconsciously.

"If the situation came down to it, would you . . ." She sighed, "Never mind it."

"What?"

"W-Would you s-sleep with someone you're not in a relationship with?"

"Well, n-no."

"Why not?" I shrugged and she sighed. "You're hopeless." She whispered.

"What?"

"I hate you." Where did this come from?

"What're you talking about?" She looked up in my eyes and I frowned. She's crying, she can't mean it She's just being emotional.

"I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"Why?"

"Because you're an idiot." She wiped under her eyes and sniffed, "You can't even tell when I'm flirting with you."

"Y-You flirt with me?"

"Of course I do!" She sniffed, "All the time. You're so stupid and blind to it. And now I look ugly!"

"You don't look-"

"Shut up." I frowned as she buried her face in my chest, sobbing loudly. "I l-l-like y-you." She sniffed while sobbing every few seconds, "And you can't see that. You like s-someone else."

"Cate-"

"I'll kill her." She sniffed and looked up in my eyes, "You're the only person to ever make me happy like this and I won't let someone else have you."

"You don't have to kill anyone." She nodded, "I was talking about you. That's why I couldn't tell you who it is." She wiped off her tears and lifted up slightly, kissing me gently. Would she really kill someone for me? _Over me_? She can't like me that much!

"I'm sorry. I don't really hate you, I was just upset." I nodded and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Cate?"

"Hm?" She yawned and got off of my lap. She took off her shoes and stood up on the floor. I stared in shock as she lifted her top over her head. She unbuttoned her shorts and layed down beside me under my blankets. "Can you tell me when we go to dinner? I'm tired."

"Well, we can go now. It's almost time."

"How?"

"We've been snogging for almost two hours."

"Oh. Okay, let's go!"

.Probably the worst chapter so far, I had a hard time writing in Neville's P.O.V. as I am not a boy and do not know what boys think about**.**


	9. Chapter 9

December couldn't come soon enough! For November, though, we had a Thanksgiving feast because as Dumbledore said "I wouldn't want our American friends to miss out on such an iconic holiday." I didn't care much for it, I'm not the biggest turkey fan. Neville and I are doing really good, though! He's improving in Charms a lot. It helped with the whole "D.A" thing. He's doing better in Potions, too, but he just has problems with timing them. I'm not sure how I am in Herbology. She has me stay after and has Neville help me, which is good because I get help twice a week, now. Studying with Neville isn't always helpful, though, we tend to . . . get distracted. I don't think anyone knows about us being together, which is good! I don't want anyone teasing him because of it, even if it's just to have a laugh.

It's almost Christmas! Neville's gran said she'd love to have me over. I don't think she believes him about having a girlfriend, but whatever. He's really nervous, but I don't mind, really.

"What if she hates you?" I shrugged and continued to fold his shirts. I hate the way magic folds them, I really do.

"You're not gonna break up with me if she does, are you?" He blushed and I sighed, "Neville-"

"Don't say it." He sat down beside me and I frowned,

"She doesn't control who you hang out with. You like me! That's all that matters."

"But I want her to like you! What if we end up getting married?" I smiled as he blushed,

"Aw, you'd marry me?"

"W-Well, yeah, later on, maybe." Aw, he's so cute.

"I'm holding you to that." He laughed awkwardly and I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I'm only joking." I turned a little and pecked his cheek before getting back to folding.

"Why don't you just use magic? Or let me do it?"

"Because I hate how the spell folds it! And you can't fold at all."

"I think Hermione knows we're together."

"So? Let her, I don't care."

"I do."

"Why?" He shrugged and I sighed. I finished his shirts and moved on to his pants. Why does it matter that she knows? It's not a big deal! I mean, if she tries anything on him, I'll be pissed off and may hurt her. But still.

"Cate, calm down."

"No! Why does it matter if someone finds out? Don't you like me? It shouldn't matter!"

"B-But it does-"

"How come?"

"Hermione feels like she can't trust you. Same with Ron and Harry and Ginny."

"Because of what?"

"Because of your family. They think . . . they think it's strange how no one's ever heard of your parents." I licked over my teeth. "A-And Hermione found this book that lists all previous Hogwarts students and no one with your name is in it."

"My dad went to Durmstrang and my mum went to Beauxbatons, of course they're not gonna be in there." He nodded,

"They just don't trust you anymore."

"Whatever, they're irrelevant." I sighed and started packing his stuff into his two trunks. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do." I finished packing his things and shut the trunks.

"Good." I quickly kissed him and put my bag on my shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" I nodded, "Can you stay the night?"

"I mean I could if you wanted me to." He smiled and stood up, pulling me into a surprisingly passionate kiss. What the hell got into him? I mean, lately if we snog - which isn't very often, it's usually just a little kiss here and there - he'll, like, touch me more than usual. Like last week for an example! I had on shorts, and he put his hand in my fucking back pocket. Sir, we haven't discussed that yet. I mean, I like that he touched my butt, but still. It was just so sudden and unexpected. Umbridge has been trying to find reasons to give me detention and I sat in on one of her classes once and she nearly gave Neville a detention for taking notes when "he wasn't supposed to".

"If I want my students to record notes during my class, I'll request it!" She had said. But after she gave him the detention, Hermione and I pointed out that six other people were taking notes and that if she was gonna give him a detention, she should give them one too. She removed the detention, though, and just sent him to McGonagall's for the rest of the period.

I like looking in Neville's eyes, they're really pretty. I would right now, but he closes his eyes when we kiss. Oh my God, what if we stay together long enough to have sex? He'd be so nervous and adorable. I hope it doesn't hurt me, I don't have much of a pain tolerance. Paper-cuts are like stab wounds to me.

Fuck, listen to me? I'm kissing someone while thinking about paper-cuts. Pathetic. I wrapped my arms around Neville's neck and he chuckled slightly. I gasped and moaned as he suddenly squeezed my left butt-cheek. Holy fuck, that felt nice.

"Sorry!" He let me go and backed away a few inches.

"Don't apologize." I wiped the lipstick from his mouth and cleared my throat. "We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I shook my head and he sat down on his bed. I sat beside him and licked my lips. Ew, now there's lipstick on my tongue!

"We . . . We need to talk about us."

"What about it? You are breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No, Neville!" He nodded and I sighed, "Look, I-I know we're both horny teenagers." He blushed,

"Are you giving me the talk?" I nodded and he groaned, "Cate!"

"Just listen." I dug through my purse and pulled out the packet of tissues I kept. Allergies. I opened the pack and took one out, wiping my lips off with it. I used the clean side to wipe his mouth off as well since I didn't do much of a good job earlier. "You're getting . . . touchier when we make out."

"I-Is that bad? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's not bad at all. I mean, you can do whatever you want to me, b-but I just wanted to know if you planned on taking our relationship even further past that stuff." He blushed and smiled nervously.

"Y-You mean, l-like-"

"Yeah, Neville. Do you plan on having sex with me?"

"Um . . . no. Not really. Not at this age." I nodded, "Maybe later on? I mean, you'll be seventeen soon a-and I know you think about it. I mean, I think about it, but still. Maybe we should just wait until we're in love with each other or something?" DISAPPOINTMENT! He's a bloke, isn't that all they think about? You'd think he would've tried it by now, it's a little over three months. "Are you upset?"

"I just thought you'd want to sooner since you're a guy and all."

"Not all guys are the same." I shrugged and rubbed my hands together. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"No, it's not that I don't want to. Trust me, I-I really do! But don't you just think we're a little . . . inexperienced?"

"Well, yeah, it'll be our first time, of course we'll be inexperienced."

"It'll be your first, too?" What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I-I just didn't think you of all people would still be a virgin."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"N-No! N-No, n-not at all!"

"Sure sounds like it."

"I just-" He sighed and I shook my head, shrugging.

"Whatever. Maybe I should break up if you if you just think poorly of me."

"Hecate, I don't think anything negative of you."

"Sure. Everyone does. Everyone thinks just because I hang out with Malfoy that I'm some giant slut. I'm not. I mean, I've only ever kissed one guy besides you."

"Who?" I licked my lips and shook my head,

"It's not important."

"Are you leaving me? I-I can't give you my Christmas gift if you do." I rolled my eyes and leaned over to kiss him.

"No, no I'm not."

"G-Good." He turned and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, "We better get to dinner."

"Sure."

*

"So, Kate, right?" I smiled awkwardly,

"I-It's Cate. Kay-tee." Neville's gran nodded and smiled at me,

"I honestly never thought Neville would get a girlfriend, let alone someone as pretty as you."

"Gran!" I smiled even more and shrugged,

"We wouldn't be together if I hadn't told him how I felt." This lady is nosy. I don't think we're gonna get along well.

"Right! Well, Neville, show this young lady to your room. I have to go and get everything for dinner." Neville got up and walked over to me, taking my hand.

"Yes, gran." I smiled and he glared at me while pulling me through the living room over to a stair case. We climbed the stairs and he opened a door on the right. So this is his bedroom? There were tons of posters of muggle and magic bands on the walls, as well as newspaper clippings from Muggle and magic papers, pictures that moved and pictures that didn't. There was a dresser near what I assumed to either be a closet or a bathroom with a door right next to it. His bed sat in the far corner, but it wasn't big enough for the both of us to fit on it. It's so cute in here.

"Um, first door is a bathroom." I nodded as Neville shut his door after our trunks floated in. They placed themselves near the door and I turned, looking at him. "What?"

"We won't fit."

"On what?"

"Your bed."

"Yeah we can." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. "There's not much for you to do here." I smirked while looking him up and down.

"Oh, I see _a lot_ I could do here, Neville." He blushed and I chuckled. I love making him feel awkward.

"Gran's gonna be gone a while." I nodded, "D-Do you want to?" I walked closer and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"In your grandmother's house?" He nodded, "That's so bad! What would she say, Neville?"

"She'd be pissed, b-but I don't really care right now." I gasped in fake shock. He's so sexy.

"It's really, really sexy when you rebel against your gran, Nev."

"R-Really?" I nodded and smirked even more. "I-I really like when you smirk, Cate."

"Is that so?" He nodded and I chuckled, "Would you like to know what I got you for Christmas?"

"Well, no and yes."

"I got you a lot of stuff."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, silly! Now, do you want the first thing now or later?"

"What's it about?"

"Me."

"Well, um, . . ."

"It'll make you go mad, though."

"Oh, um-" He stopped talking when I let him go. I'm the best girlfriend ever for doing this. I lifted my jumper of my head and his eyes went wide when I took off my tank-top. "C-C-Cate-"

"Sh, just look or I'll put my top back on." He nodded and I bit my lip, taking his hands and placing them on my chest.

"Hecate, this is-"

"Neville, I swear to Merlin, I'll put my jumper back on and write to Dumbledore for him to come get me." He moved one of his hands to my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and flinched slightly when he squeezed my left breast.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Neville!" We heard knocking on the door and I quickly put my top on. I wiped at his mouth and Neville opened the door. His gran walked in and gave me an eerie look. "We might not be able to visit your parents on Christmas Day, but we can go the day after." He nodded and she sighed, "I'll be back later, there's some snacks if you get a bit peckish. But don't spoil your dinner."

"Yes, Gran."

"Oh, and Kate, dear," I could feel my lip twitch, "I'll be putting another bed in here for you." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." She left out and I sighed, biting my lip. I wonder how sick his parents are that they're in Mungo's throughout Christmas. If I still had my parents, I'd want to spend the holidays with them no matter what.

"Would you want to go with us?"

"Hm?"

"T-To see my parents."

"Sure! I'm sure they're cool." He sighed and took my hand, pulling me over to his bed. He sat down and I sat across his lap, nuzzling my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed, "Do they have Cancer?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are they in Mungo's? Is their illness, like, . . . deadly?"

"N-No - well, I don't know. They're not really sick. Not physically, anyway."

"What're their names?

"Frank and Alice."

Oh my God.

I visited them! Oh my Gosh, I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it killed me to know that someone in my family tortured someone to the extent that they lost their mind. Literally. I feel so guilty.

"They were tortured by Bellatrix Le Strange?" He nodded,

"How'd you know?"

"Neville, um . . . I-I may have visited them with Dumbledore." I looked in his eyes to see what looked to be hurt, anger, and sadness.

"Why?" Fuck, I can't tell him about my family, he'll break up with me.

"I-I don't know." I lied, "We were visiting one of his friends!" Yeah, that'll work, "And he thought he'd check on them. We were right across the hall."

"Oh."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. You couldn't control it." So glad he didn't find out. "What about you? What happened to your parents?"

"They, um . . . my mother died giving birth to me. My father never wanted me, so he put me in an orphanage. Dumbledore found me when I was one a-and took me to Hogwarts. McGonagall's been raising me ever since. Well, you know. With the help of some Hogwarts students, but still."

"You haven't been out since then?"

"Well, McGonagall apperated me to Diagon Alley, but not since then, no. I like Leeds, though, it's quiet. Well, this part." He smiled and I couldn't help but blush. I really like this kid.

.I just learned the difference between ass and arse, but I probably won't remember them, so if I say someone's being an ass or that someone touched someone's ass, don't freak out.


	10. Chapter 10

(TIME SKIP, BUT IT MAY BE A LITTLE EXPLICIT LATER)

"Happy Christmas." I smiled sleepily and sat down beside Neville, resting my head on his shoulder. I hate waking up so early.

"Good morning, you two." Mrs. Longbottom said as she entered the living room. "I have a ton of errands to run today, so I'm afraid it'll just be you two today." Neville nodded and was about to say something, but she had thrown a handful of powder into the fireplace. She stepped inside the green flames and shouted an address. Her imagine twisted away as the fire died down.

"Do you want to open yours first?" I shrugged and sighed as he handed me a small box. "I hope you like it." He kissed the side of my head and I took the lid off of the box. Inside was a ring; a simple silver band with a . . . crown of sorts that sat on top of it, yeah let's say that. Inside the crown was a medium sized pearl. "I saw it in Hogsmeade and I thought you'd like it." I placed the ring on my finger and turned to him, making a dramatic "Aw!" sound. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it!" I kissed his cheek and then his lips. "Thank you, Neville, I'll wear it forever." He blushed and I smiled, "Alright, I got you four things." I pulled the big box from under the tree and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and pulled out the knitting needles.

"I-I can't knit."

"They're charmed! Now you can have all kinds of sweaters and sweater-vests, but you don't even have to buy the yarn for it." He smiled and placed them to the side. He pulled out two packs of seeds and his eyes went wide.

"Are these-"

"Yep! Mimbulus Mimbletonia seeds and the other one is for Dirigible plum bush."

"Thanks, how'd you find these?"

"I have my connections, now get the other thing." He put them to his side and pulled out a lace pair of panties. He grabbed the white lace bra that matched and gave me a confusing look.

"I-I don't wear this stuff." I giggled and shook his head,

"No, but I do." He blushed and I winked, "For later." He put everything back and sighed,

"There was nothing else in the box."

"It's for later."

"D-Does it go with the underwear?"

"Maybe." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem."

"Um, . . . Harry's owl came by with some stuff for us. And an owl from Hogwarts came with something for you." He handed me four boxes and I sighed.

"Why must things come wrapped?"

Hermione got me a bunch of Muggle books, Harry some sweets, Ron an ugly jumper with H on it, and Fred and George got me a Skiving Snackbox and some other things. The owl from Hogwarts was from McGonagall and she gave me a bracelet that was my mother's, apparently. Neville got a sweater like mine with N on it and some sweets from everyone else.

I don't like Pumpkin Pasties, so I put all of those in his box and took a handful of his other candies. "Those are mine, Cate!"

"I don't like Pumpkin Pasties."

"Oh." He took a handful of mine and stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and got up to put the trash away. When I came back, he had the underwear in his lap. "Can you put these on now?" I chuckled and took the set from him before taking his hand. I pulled him up to his room and walked inside of the bathroom.

Bless this horny boy.

"This is the best Christmas present ever." I smirked and continued to kiss his neck. I felt his hand reach for where my bra clasps in the back and I sat up, staring at him as intensely and serious as possible. I love fucking with him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He nodded, "You don't wanna wait until later when they get bigger?"

"They're gonna get bigger?" I nodded,

"Yep. I mean, I'm only a C now. I'll probably be a double D in two years."

"Um . . ." He looked at my chest and let out a shaky breath, "I-I don't know. Can't I see them again when they're bigger?" I nodded and he sat up. He leaned over my shoulder and reached under my hair. I pulled my hair to one side and he thanked me. I felt my bra loosen up and I held the fabric to my chest while looking in his eyes.

"You look nervous."

"Well, I-I am." I smirked and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled the bra off and pressed my chest against his. I bit my lip as he kissed down my neck. "C-Can I-"

"You don't have to ask." He nodded and slowly took my nipple into his mouth. Oh my God, why didn't I do this earlier? "I should've done this earlier."

"Really?" I nodded and let out a moan when he nibbled on my nipple. "Sorry! I-I thought that'd be okay."

"It is. Don't apologize for those things." He turned around and gently layed me down on the bed. "Just do what you want to me."

"I-I can't do _that_." I rolled my eyes and smirked,

"Well, I can leave during Christmas break next year. Get my own flat. We can do_ "that"_ in every room." I made air quotes with my fingers. He blushed and smiled,

"I don't want you to leave."

"Nev-"

"No, you don't have to leave. Can you wait until I'm out of seventh year? We can move in together. Get a little cabin or something. And have a huge garden!"

"After seventh year?" He nodded, "Alright. I'll stay." He smiled even more and I giggled a bit. "But just because you asked me to."

"Your skin is really soft." I bit my lip and stifled a moan as he took my nipple into his mouth again. That moan came out, though, when he lightly pinched the other one. He started kissing down my body and stopped right above where my panties covered my skin. "Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?" He nodded and hooked is fingers around the fabric. Just as he tugged at them, I slapped his hands away. It's gonna hurt if he fingers me. "Sorry, was I moving too fast?"

"No, i-it's gonna hurt." He nodded and moved up to kiss me. I reached down and slid my hand down his pajama pants.

"Cate!" He pulled away from me and pulled my hand out. "What're you doing?"

"Don't you want it?"

"Well, y-yeah. But-" I shushed him and gently kissed him. "I don't want you to have to do that."

"I don't have to, I want you." We both blushed and I bit my lip. "I-I want to. Trust me." He frowned,

"What if it's-"

"Shut up, Longbottom!" He blushed and I rolled my eyes, "Fuck, Neville, you can't keep talking bad about yourself. You're hot as fuck and your girlfriend of three months is about to give you a wank." He fidgeted slightly, "You need to stop being so negative. You're the nicest guy I've ever met, you're doing so well in Charms and in Potions. Flitwick told me that I'm a good influence on you. Even Snape thinks so! He told me that he's glad he has one less idiot in his class. Neville, you're parents are so proud of you. You're amazing at Herbology and you're getting better in Transfiguration. I swear to every religious belief in the world, if I ever hear you being so mean to yourself, I'll break up with you."

"Please don't!"

"Then stop being so negative." I kissed his forehead and he sighed,

"You really think my parents are proud of me?"

"Who wouldn't?" He smiled and nodded,

"I promise I'll stop. For you." Aw, he's so cute! I wouldn't break up with him, though. I only said it so that he'd get motivated.

"So can I do this?" He licked his lips.

"I-I'm not exactly . . . you know."

"I don't care about your size-"

"No! Not that, I-I'm not really-"

"Hard?" He nodded. I wrapped my legs around his hips and rolled on top of him. I grinded myself against him and he bit his lip, groaning. If just dry-humping him feels good, I wonder what the real thing will feel like. He held my hips and looked in my eyes. "Fuck."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Fred and George are my best friends, Nev, I've seen some stuff." He nodded and blushed when I slid back and sat on his thighs. I pulled his pants down and looked in his eyes. He pushed down his boxers and I looked down, smiling.

I'm shocked. But it's a good shock. A . . . A great shock.

"Don't stare!" I giggled and licked my lips.

"It's . . . I-It's - Um," I sighed, looking in his eyes, "g-good job." He smiled and I laughed a bit. "How do you want it?"

"There are different ways?" I nodded and he sighed, "Um . . . I-I don't know. How do you know this stuff?"

"Fred and George used to joke about it with me and one time when I went over their house, we found one of Bill's old porn videos." That was a funny day. Percy came in and almost told Mrs. Weasley. I didn't see Ron or Ginny much, I think they shared a room. I was only over for the night, though, McGonagall came and got me because "She didn't want me to be in the Muggle world too much." I don't know why, though.

"Oh, j-just do what you want." I nodded and gently took hold of his member, causing him to take a deep breath. I stroked his length slowly at first, gaining speed until he tensed underneath me. His eyes were closed while he bit his lip. I slid down his legs a little and licked up his length. "C-C-Cate!" I giggled and started bobbing my head up and down, stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth. Really should've done this earlier. "Hecate s-stop."

"Why?"

"B-Because I," he moaned and tensed up even more, "I-I'm gonna-" He cut himself off with a loud moan as he came, the thick, white liquid slowly oozing out of him. He breathed heavily while calming down. I licked the mess up and cleaned him off. Not too bad. Once I was done, he pulled me into a kiss. "You're so amazing." I smiled and felt his fingers slide down my body. He pulled my panties down and I looked in his eyes.

"Neville, unless you have one of those Muggle thingies, we can't."

"Cate! I really want it!"

"I know, so do I. But I'm not getting pregnant."

"What if I pull out before?"

"Nope. I mean, I know a charm, but I can't use it. And your gran sure as Hell isn't gonna do it." He sighed and flipped on top of me. He pulled his pants back up and pulled off my panties. "Nev-"

"At least let me return it."

"No, you're gran will be home any minute." He frowned while I put my underwear back on. I walked over to my trunk and pulled a tank top and pair of shorts on. "I'm sorry, we'll do it later. I swear." I grabbed a hair tie from my trunk and quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun. I walked back over and sat in his lap, kissing him. "Did you get your Potions essay done?" He nodded, "Alright! Let's go play in the snow."

.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how was your Christmas?" Hermione asked Neville as we ate dinner. Harry and his followers have been acting really sketchy towards me since we all got on the train. I ended up leaving to sit with Malfoy and I nearly sat with him during dinner, but Neville asked me to sit with him.

"It was fun." He said awkwardly,

"What'd you do?"

"Well, Cate stayed with me and we pretty much just played in the snow the whole time. What'd you do?"

"I went skiing with my parents." I drank the last of my pumpkin juice and sighed. I put a little more mashed potatoes on my plate. I poured some gravy over them and glared at George when he kicked me under the table.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, "You look like you're about to kill someone."

"I'll tell you later. It's not for _everyone_ to know." I saw his sister, Ginny, roll her eyes since she had been staring at me.

"I can't believe you two are still friends with her after what Hermione told you."

"Ginny!"

"What did Hermione say?" Ginny stuck her nose in the air and ignored me. Stupid bitch. I was actually starting to like Hermione, but not anymore. I don't like when people talk about someone behind their back. If you have something to say, say it to their fucking face no matter what it is. I hate people. I really do. People irk the very depths of my soul.

"You okay?" Neville asked me quietly.

"Do I fucking look okay?"

"Sorry, I-I'll just leave you alone." I sighed and rubbed under my eyes.

"I know I said I'd wait, but I'm going next year." Neville gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry, but if I can't deal anymore."

"You're leaving?" Fred and George asked.

"Yep. I have to take the O.W.L.s for Herbology and Potions, but after that I'm done. If I get an O in both, I don't need to take the N.E.W.T.s-"

"That's not fair!" I sent a glare at Ginny, "Everyone else would have to take them besides you just because you-"

"I was talking!" Ginny rolled her eyes and I sighed, "I'm-I-I fucking refuse to sleep in my room tonight."

"You can stay with us." Fred and George said,

"Yeah, you bailed on us for Holiday!" Fred started,

"We were gonna bury you in snow." I smirked and shook my head,

"But wouldn't you want to stay with your boyfriend, Cate?" I looked at Hermione and sighed,

"Did he tell you?"

"No. I saw you two kiss last month in the Common Room." I sighed, "No one else knows and I won't be telling anyone."

"Good. Thank you. And no, I haven't spent time with my best friends in a long time."

"You never told me about a boyfriend." George said. He looks hurt. "How long have you been together?"

"Since October. I didn't think I'd have to tell you right away."

"Well, yeah, you do." Fred said, "You know how jealous he gets." I sighed and rubbed under my eyes. I fucking can't with these people today.

*

"What'd Hermione tell you?"

"She just told us about your family. About your last name."

"That stupid bitch."

"Why? She just said that you're really, really high up on the pure-blood chain."

"Well, yeah. She's not stupid, now, but she's still a bitch. That wasn't something she should've told you."

"She's just curious."

"She's just nosy." George chuckled and licked his lips.

"How come you never told me about him?"

"Because I know you'd act like this." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"You're supposed to like me. We're supposed to get married and have a huge family."

"We were eleven."

"I don't care, a promise is a promise. And you broke the promise."

"I'm sorry." He shrugged,

"Is he good to you?" I nodded,

"Amazing."

"Who is he?" I sighed and shook my head, "Come on! I need to give him a talk."

"Neville." He started laughing,

"Seriously, tell me who it is." The fucking nerve.

"Neville's my boyfriend."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to his room."

"Why?"

"Because you're being a dick."

"I didn't do anything." His friend Lee Jordan chucked a pillow at George's head.

"Shut it, I'm sleeping." He groaned. I put my socks on and stuffed my wand down my shorts.

"I'll see you in the morning." I walked out of the dorm and down the stairs to the level below. I slowly opened the door to where Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean slept and quietly shut it behind me. I looked to see if anyone was up, when I heard someone walk over to where I stood in the dark.

I reached for my wand when I heard "Expelliarmis." being whispered. It flew across the room and I frowned. My wand is fucking amazing, how dare this person just _fling _it around like some priceless object! "Lumos." I put my hand in front of my face as Harry's lit up figure stood in front of me. "What're you doing in here?" He whispered,

"I need somewhere to stay, George pissed me off."

"There's an extra bed in the corner." I held my hand out and my wand came flying into it.

"Thanks. And don't even think about using that spell on me ever again." He smirked and walked back to his bed. I made my way over to Neville's bed and pulled the curtains shut around us. I slipped under the blanket and sheets and cuddled into his warm chest. He stirred slightly and reached up, rubbing his eyes. I felt his hands touch my waist and he tensed up. He felt around until his hands came to my boobs.

"Cate?" I giggled quietly and kissed what I thought to be his lips, but was his nose.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Do you wanna cuddle or spoon?" I whispered.

"Either one." I turned around and moved my hair so that it wasn't in his face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, sighing. "You're so cold."

"You're so warm." I love this kid.

.Filler chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

"Happy-fucking-Valentine's Day." I said grumpily while sitting down in the Great Hall. I put the medium sized box on Neville's empty plate and slammed my head down on the table.

"Good morning to you too." I groaned and he chuckled quietly. He handed me a box and I took the lid off. What is this boy's fascination with expensive jewelry? It's beautiful, though.

"Aw, Nev! Thank you." I put the bracelet on and smiled. Gives my outfit a lighter touch. He opened his box and smiled. I couldn't decide what to get him, so I just got him a little bracelet. I don't know, it's plain. Doesn't have anything on it.

"Thanks." I helped him put it on and smiled. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired and this Holiday is stupid. Don't expect to get something every year."

"It's fine. I don't really like getting gifts, you're enough for every holiday." I fucking love this kid! That was so sweet. I reached up and gently poked his cheek.

"Cute. Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah, I wanted to take you. You don't wanna go?"

"No, not really." He frowned and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Neville, I don't want to do anything today. I just want to sleep and I don't think I can deal with Umbridge today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just try not to get a detention, I don't want you to go to Azkaban for killing her." I smiled and poked his face again before putting some eggs and bacon on my plate. The 'Golden Trio' walked in with Ginny right behind them. They sat down and started eating.

"Good morning, you two." Hermione said.

"Good morning."

"Hi." I wouldn't have said anything if Neville didn't nudge me slightly.

"George told me you had a boyfriend." Ron said.

"So?" He shrugged and I sighed. I can't deal with stupidity today. I have to sit go to Herbology today. IN THE MORNING. I usually have a free half period, but nope. Not today. Apparently, it's too much for a house elf to make me some coffee. I can't deal today. My allergies are acting up, too! My face is all swollen and I sneezed while putting my eyeliner on today, so it's uneven and I don't have time to fix it. I have Herbology for myself and then Transfiguration, lunch, and then double Potions. Whipee. Eh. At least I have two free periods at the end, though. Neville doesn't, he has DADA for one whole period and then a free period. I think we're just gonna snog during it, though, maybe even study a little.

"I think you should skip class today." Neville told me, getting attention of the four Gryffindors across from us, "You look really ill."

"I'm just tired. I can't skip, though, Snape will have my ass on a mount on his wall."

"Well, I was just saying." He frowned, "At least go to the Hospital Wing or something."

"I just want to go to sleep." Fred and George walked in and sat beside me. George handed me a box and I sighed, "George-"

"Don't say anything."

"Why'd you get me this?"

"Because I can and I want to." I handed it back to him and finished my food just as the bell rang. I got up and waited for Neville to stand as well before walking out of the Great Hall. I have a bad feeling about George today.

*

"Hey." I groaned slightly as Neville sat beside me on the bed. I ended up getting sick outside of Herbology, so she sent me to the Hospital Wing. I've been here all day, but apparently it's just my Anxiety acting up. It hasn't in a long time, I don't know what's so special about my life now. "What's madam Pomfrey say?"

"She said that it was my Anxiety and that I need to rest for the rest of the day, so she's keeping me here." It's so cold in here! "I'm not even anxious!" He sat beside me and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers.

"You tend to complain about a lot of things. Like you worry over them and the fact that no one's fixing it."

"I can't help it. I don't wanna be here, this blanket is thin!" He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. "Do you want kids?"

"Hm?"

"Children. Do you want the little shits?"

"Well, n-no. Not really. I-I never really had a father. I wouldn't know how to raise a child."

"Oh." I licked my lips and sighed, "I'd hate having children."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't stand them. No one raises their children right these days - you've got bullies like Malfoy, idiots like that Smith kid in Hufflepuff, people like Parkinson and Blaise." I bit my lip and shrugged, "And when someone is raising their kid right, they get judged by it and ridiculed for doing something different. I wouldn't be able to live like that. I'll be damned if my child is bullied by some idiotic little shit that can't even count to ten. So I just won't have any." He nodded.

"You'd be a good mother."

"How? My parents didn't even want me. I was a burden on them."

"No you weren't!"

"Neville, shut up. Stop being a good boyfriend." He frowned.

"No. If you talk bad about yourself again . . . I-I'll break up with you." Touche.

"Sure, sure." I'm surprised no one's in the Hospital Wing right now besides me. Better seize the moment. "Nev?"

"Hm?" I grabbed his sweater and pulled him closer, kissing his lips. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I flicked my hand lazily and the curtains shut around us. "I-I was thinking. bout us h-having sex? I think we should wait until I'm eighteen."

"Why?" He blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly,

"That's when I stop growing." Is he worrying about his peen?

"Neville, you're good right now."

"I want to wait, though." I rolled my eyes and nodded. I was about to kiss him again, but I heard the doors open. I slid down a little and layed my head against his chest, pretending to be asleep. The curtain opened and I heard a sigh.

"Is she feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she had an Anxiety attack, pretty much. But she's better now."

"That's good. Snape excused her of homework today and Sprout said to have you help her." He nodded and Hermione sighed.

"Neville, I-I really have something to tell you about her."

"What is it?"

"She's, well . . . Has she told you about her family?" Bitch.

"Yeah, she has. Why?"

"Oh, nothing! I'll see you Friday." She closed the curtains and walked out. I waited until the doors shut to open my eyes.

"You know, no one's here."

"So?" I rolled my eyes and sat up. I unbuttoned the pajama shirt Pomfrey had me change into while looking in his eyes. "Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think we kiss too much? We don't really do anything else."

"We're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Plus we're in school, there's not much we can do. But during the Summer, I promise we'll go on dates every day. I swear." He sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"Okay." I removed my left breast from the fucking death chamber that is a bra and whimpered when he pinched my nipple lightly. "You're really beautiful." Oh my God, he's the perfect boyfriend. I mean he listens to me, let's me kiss him whenever I want, and compliments me. I'm the shittiest girlfriend ever.

I felt his hand slide into my bottoms and I looked in his eyes. "Too far?" I shook my head and flinched when he pushed a finger into me. Super. Uncomfortable. Ew, this feels weird!

"Actually, yeah." He pulled his hand out and I fixed my bra and top. "I'm sorry, it felt weird."

"Sorry." I shrugged and kissed his lips.

"No, I'm sorry for being a shit girlfriend. You deserve better."

"There's no one better than you."

"Sure there is. You could date Hermione or Luna or someone else. Anyone would be better for you besides me."

"But I want you." He pulled me closer and I turned, resting my head on his chest, "I only want to be with you." I_ fucking_ love this kid.

.


	13. Chapter 13

I ended up being in and out of the Hospital Wing for allergies the past few months. It's March now and Neville and I, well . . . we haven't really been kissing lately. I don't know what it's about, though. Like I'll kiss him, and he'll kiss me back! But he brings up conversation during. I don't think he finds me unattractive. Umbridge has been putting out decree after decree and I had to stop going to the meetings with Neville because Malfoy and I started talking again. He was getting suspicious of where I had to go every week. Doesn't really bother me much, it didn't do much for me anyway. My main worries lie with Neville.

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes." Neville said awkwardly while writing his essay for Charms. "Is there something that you want?"

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

"No, you're beautiful, why?" I shrugged and looked down at the potion I was brewing. "What's that you're making?"

"A love potion."

"Why're you making that?"

"Because whenever I feel like you're not attracted to me, I'm gonna make you drink it."

"Why wouldn't I be attracted to you?" I shrugged,

"Don't know. But it seems like you're not right now." I finished stirring the brew and lifted the spoon up. I blew on it and looked at him. "Don't make me force you."

"What's wrong with you, Cate? Why don't you believe me?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, it's . . . it's." I hate to tell him the truth, but I have to. "It's not me, Neville, it's you. You're starting to treat me like I'm your friend and not your girlfriend. We're together. We've been together since when? October? Six months! You were the perfect boyfriend the first four, but now it seems like you don't even care about me as much. I try to kiss you and you dodge it somehow or when I try to make plans for us to go to Hogsmeade, you say you forgot or some bullshit excuse like that. If you don't like me anymore, just tell me. But if you do, you're taking this fucking potion and you're going to love me." He stopped writing and looked at me,

"I do. I've been . . . trying to figure out how to tell you, Hecate. I was gonna wait until we've been together for a year to tell you." He was gonna break up with me on our anniversary?! Fucking dick-head. "I'm in love with you a-and I have been for a long time, now." I take back what I said about being a dick-head. "I wanted to wait to tell you because I didn't think you felt the same way." He loves me? He really loves me?! I never thought that someone could.

I mean, I'm a bitch in everyone's opinion. But he loves me. Aw.

"Really?" He nodded, "I-I love you, too." Did I just stutter? What is this kid doing to me?

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, I have four O.W.L.s to take." I shrugged and looked down at my potion.

"What am I going to do with this now?"

"Save it." I raised an eyebrow, "W-We can use it later. Like if I need a confidence boost w-when we're about to have sex or something." I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey Neville." My face fell blank as Hermione and Harry walked over, the four of our sitting positions forming a circular shape. "What're you brewing?" I sighed while shaking my head with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I won't need it for a while. Can potions expire?"

"No, I don't think so." I nodded at Hermione and carefully spooned the potion into the jar I had. When I was done, I made my ingredients vanish and screwed the lid on the jar tight. I conjured a permanent marker and started writing on the lid.

'DO NOT OPEN'

"Is it a dangerous potion?" Harry asked me, "Like could it kill someone?" Neville blushed slightly and I smirked even more,

"Well, . . . it depends on how much is taken. It has positive outcomes, mainly, but if he drinks too much, the results could be disastrous."

"Is it a love potion?" Hermione asked, "Because if it is, you really don't need it."

"I don't need it, it's for someone else."

"Oh."

"I-I meant to tell you." Neville said, picking up his parchment, Herbology book, and quill. He set his parchment on the book and continued writing. "Um, C-Cate and I are t-together."

"When did that happen?"

"I told you that she would say yes!" I rolled my eyes as Harry and Neville started talking to each other.

"It happened in October." I told Hermione, "I'm shocked someone didn't get him before I did."

"Well, Luna always had a small crush on him." She said quietly, "But she never really did anything about it because he never really saw her that way." I nodded and sighed. "The potion is for him, isn't it?"

"He asked me to make it for him. For later on." She looked confused and I rolled my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand so Harry and Neville couldn't see it. "For sex and stuff." Her eyes went wide,

"Why, though?" I dropped my hand and ran my fingers through my hair,

"So he won't be too shy to." She nodded,

"Oh, I get it."

"Yep. His idea, strangely."

"We should all get to dinner." Harry said while standing up. Hermione left with him while Neville started putting his things together. I opened my purse and he thanked me while putting them in there. He has a habit of forgetting his back-pack.

"Cate?" I looked in Neville's eyes and he smiled, "I love you." I reached up and poked his cheeks gently,

"I love you too." I stood on my toes and pecked his lips before we walked to the Great Hall. I have a craving for fried chicken.

*

"I love you so much, Cate. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please marry me." I giggled quietly while Neville kissed all over my face. He tasted the potion and won't leave me alone now. Oh well. this is what I get. I kinda like it, though. "Aphrodite doesn't hold a candle to your beauty." Ew, romance.

"Neville, let's-"

"Get married? Yay, we're getting married!"

"No, we need to get to breakfast."

"But I love you!"

"I love you, too. Now-" He cut me off by kissing me actually kind of roughly. His tongue slipped into my mouth while his hand snaked up my shirt, grabbing my left breast. I let out a low moan and he squeezed harder. I should give him this potion more often.

"Can we make babies? But not babies babies, just the process of making babies. Please?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Hogsmeade?"

"No, not anymore."

"No, Neville, I'm sorry. Later." He nodded and sat up. He finished buttoning his shirt and suddenly gasped. "What?"

"I kissed you without brushing my teeth! I'm sorry!" I giggled and sat up, fingering through my hair.

"It's fine. Go finish getting ready." He nodded and got up, walking into the bathroom. He came back after five minutes and looked kind of . . . normal actually. "No more tasting potions." He nodded,

"Yeah, it wears off pretty fast, actually. How long, thirty minutes?" I nodded, smiling as he kissed my cheek. I adjusted my bag as we walked out of his dorm, common room, and to the Great Hall. On the way, though, he nudged my hand with his.

"Hm?"

"I really do love you." I FUCKING LOVE THIS KID.

.What's this? THe sixth chapter in 3 days? I'm on a roll.


	14. Chapter 14

"Neville, help me!"

"I can't help you and study at the same time!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He blushed and stared at me with wide eyes when I pulled away.

"I think you can help me right now and study afterward." He nodded and moved beside me.

"You know, you shouldn't mess with him like that." Ron said, "It's not really nice."

"He's my boyfriend, I can do whatever I want with him."

"You have this right." Neville said reading over my notes, "You've got everything right. You don't need help."

"I don't understand it, though."

"Apparently, you do." I sighed and leaned my forehead on his shoulder. I saw a small flash and I looked to see Hermione holding a muggle camera.

"I brought it to get some pictures this year of you guys. My mother wanted me to start a scrap book."

"Can you send me a copy?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded and I sighed.

"I hate cameras, they make my hair look frizzy." Neville moved back to his seat and I sighed. "Do you need help?" He nodded,

"What type of Salamander blood is in Strengthening Solution?"

"Any kind."

"I need a specific-"

"Just write Salamander blood. That's what it says in the books." He nodded and I sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong, you never sigh like that unless you're upset about something." I shrugged,

"It's almost Summer time."

"So?" I smirked and he looked up,

"Which means it's almost my birthday."

"I-I know."

"And I live at Hogwarts, so you can't come visit me."

"You can stay with me." He blushed and I smiled, "Gran really likes you. I'll have to ask her, though, but she'll probably say yes."

"Thanks." He nodded and smiled before looking down at his work. I found a room called the reading room earlier today. I was walking with Hermione and she said that there was this little room filled with "amazing books" as she put it, written by Muggles and Wizards and Witches. I don't know, I was thinking that we'd study in here. Seems this room could come in handy.

"Well, we're gonna go." Hermione and Ron got up and put their books back. "We've got some things to do."

"Okay."

"Bye." They left out and I smirked. I pushed the sleeves of my top up and cleared my throat. "What is it now?"

"Nothing." I crawled over to him and sat in his lap.

"Cate-"

"Shut up, Neville." I kissed his lips and he kissed me back, lifted his book up and looking behind me to keep writing it. I kissed down his neck and jaw, gently nibbling over his pulse. I sucked on the skin and he sighed.

"Right now? Really?"

"You don't touch me anymore." I sucked harder and smirked when he groaned. "Come on, Nev."

"B-But the O.W.L.s are c-close." I pulled my shirt off and stood up, taking off my shorts. I removed my leggings and put my hands on my hips.

"Neville Longbottom, I want you to fuck me." He blushed, his eyes going wide.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Here? In the school?"

"I can't do the pregnancy charm until my birthday."

"We'll wait until then." I rolled my eyes as he stood up.

"Why? Are you nervous? You don't have to be."

"You don't understand-"

"No I do understand, Neville! We love each other, why aren't we acting like we do?"

"Because we're rushing this relationship."

"How? You haven't touched me since Christmas!" He sighed with a frown, shaking his head slightly.

"I-I can't do this, Cate. I can't be with you." Is he serious?

"Why? Because you're not man enough to love me?"

"Because you're too good for me! You can get any guy in the world, anyone one would be luck to be with you and you choose me? Why do you love me? I'm no one." I just wanna hug him.

"Why do you feel like this?"

"Because you're to most amazing person I've ever met and there's no way you should be wasting your time with me." I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Neville you mean so much to me. Don't you realize how you're the only person I'm so emotional around?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you. So much. You mean the world to me. Nothing in this world is more important to me than you. Why can't you see that I really love you? Just accept it and love me too."

*

I moaned as my nails dug into Neville's hand. "Please go faster."

"I don't want it to hurt you." I turned and looked in his eyes as he kissed me, gradually thrusting faster into me. I turned back around and rested my forehead on the couch arm, moaning as quietly as possible. "Oh my God, Cate." I smiled and moaned again,

"Hurry up we have to go to dinner soon." He nodded and kissed my back gently.

"Cate, I'm gonna cum."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's my first time, I'm not supposed to." He suddenly jerked forward, moaning, and holding my hips tightly. He slowly pulled out of me and stood up. I licked him clean before standing up and looked in his eyes.

"Can we do that again? Like soon?" I smiled and shrugged,

"Probably not until the Summer. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." We put our clothes back on and I tried my best to fix his hair with a comb I kept in my bag, but it ended up looking a little better than usual. We made our way to the Great Hall and he nudged my hand.

"Hm?"

"I really liked it." I smirked and bit my lower lip gently.

"Me too." We walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside each other across from Harry and Co. I was about to say something to Neville, but George sat between us with Fred on my other side. "What the fuck is your problem, George?"

"What? I'm not allowed to sit next to you anymore?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Fred. He shrugged and started piling food on his plate.

"I can't control what he does." I rolled my eyes and decided on fish and chips for dinner. I LOVE CHIPS! All potatoes are amazing. I looked around George at Neville. Aw, he looks sad. Holy fuck, though. We're definitely having sex at every chance that we get. He didn't even need the potion, but I'll keep it just in case. What if he wants children? I mean, we're too young for it now, but later on.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I looked at George with raised eyebrows. That I filled n perfectly today, might I add!

"What're you talking about?"

"Who your boyfriend is?"

"Because it's none of your business." Hermione said before I could say anything, "They're happy and being her friend, that's all that you could care about." The nosy bitch had a point.

"She's telling the truth. If you don't like it, then you can leave me alone." He sighed and got up, sitting on Fred's other side. Neville awkwardly scooted closer and I rolled my eyes.

The fucking nerve of some people.

.I have links to her outfits on a website called Quotev, where I originally write this story, if anyone is interested. How is it so far? Please leave a review, it'd help out a lot! Also, don't forget to follow and favorite for updates. I'm also having some inner turmoil about when to end this because I'm honestly a shit writer and even shittier at endings, so I'll probably keep this going as much as possible. But thanks for sticking it out thus far! I love you all (in a platonic way, of course) and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!~


	15. Chapter 15

"How'd it go for you?"

"Terrible. I think I failed."

"I'm sure you did good." I shrugged while biting half of a chicken nugget. I love chicken nuggets. They're the key to the universe.

"What do you have next?"

"Charms and Transfiguration." I nodded and licked my lips,

"What do you wanna do after that?" He blushed slightly while I ate the other half of my nugget.

"Um, . . . i-it." Ha! I get it. Do it. Like sex. That's clever. "Most people have five O.W.L.s, so it'll be kinda quiet."

"Reading Room?"

"My room." I smirked and shrugged, eating another nugget. "Is that a yes?"

"I'll think about it." He nodded and bit into his sandwich. Damn horny teenager. "I was gonna wait for your birthday."

"That's a long way from now." I nodded,

"It'd be worth the wait, trust me."

"I-I want to get more experienced with it, though."

"You seem nervous, did you tell anyone?"

"S-Seamus."

"What?"

"And Dean and Ron and Harry." That shit is private! And knowing Seamus, everyone in the whole building is going to know.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Harry threatened to curse them if they told anyone. Don't worry, it's not going to-"

"Students!" Dumbledore said while walking to his podium, "Lunch, I'm afraid, has come to an end. It is time to resume with O.W.L. testing! I would like to wish you good luck and for those who have no more tests, good job. I would like to wish all of you good luck and fortune. You may be dismissed." Neville and I were two of the lasts to leave the hall.

"I'll see you in two hours."

"Alright, I'll be getting ready." He nodded and I poked his cheek gently before making my way to Gryffindor Tower. Shower time!

"You're two hours late." I said as Neville walked in. Apparently, this is a group thing. "And you brought company."

"We had a DA meeting, sorry."

"I'm wearing a skirt."

"I know." He awkwardly sat beside me on his bed. "You already took your test, why're you studying for Herbology?"

"There's a test tomorrow."

"But you're good at this stuff, you don't need to study." I shrugged and closed my book.

"Well, I'm mad at you, so." I shrugged again, "I could either not visit you at all during the Summer or you'll have to cope with me being pissed off at you."

"What did I do?"

"We had plans. You could've came and told me."

"Sorry." I shrugged and noticed Seamus glaring at me.

"What?" I turned and glared right back at him. He shrugged,

"I don't trust you, that's all."

"And why is that?"

"Rumors goin' 'round."

"Shay, we're not supposed to bring it up or Hermione will-"

"Screw her!" Seamus cut Dean off, standing up from his bed.

"What's the rumor?" No one said anything, so I turned and looked at Neville. He's gonna tell me; he'd never lie to me. "Neville, do you know what it is?" He nodded, "Can you tell me?"

"W-Well, Malfoy and Zabini said that you're pretty much directly related to Salazar Slytherin."

"So?"

"So You-Know-Who is a descendant from the bloody bastard, that's so!" Seamus said angrily.

"All pure-bloods are related, does anyone remember that besides me?"

"Well," Ron said, "word is you're directly related." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against Neville's headboard. Those sons of bitches are gonna get it.

"Well?" Harry asked kind of quietly,

"Yeah, is it true?" Dean added.

"Nope. I mean, Lexers are like the Malfoys and Blacks with the whole incest thing, if not worse." I shrugged, "My family could go back farther than 'ol Voldy." I rolled my eyes when they all flinched, "But I'm not directly related to Sally, a descendant, sure, but not directly."

"Malfoy said that . . . that you had a scar." Harry said, "Sort of like mine. Is that true?"

I regret ever showing Malfoy the stupid thing.

"Sort of. It's more of a birth mark, though."

"I-I didn't see it." I sighed and shrugged,

"Apparently, he "marked" me when I was a baby. You've probably already seen it. Dumbledore never let me attend school because he thought it was a tracking device of some sort, but it's not. Don't worry."

"Right, well, can we bury this?" Ron asked while standing up and tossing his bag on the bed, "We just finished O.W.L.s and we don't need anymore stress than we already have." Dean turned on a Muggle radio by his bed and a band called Muse started playing. "Oh, yeah." Ron looked at me, "Mum wants to know if you're visiting this Summer so she can get a bed for you in Fred and George's room."

"Uh, yeah. I'll stay for a few days, thanks." He nodded and went on about his business. I turned to Neville after a while to find him staring at me.

"It's your mole." He whispered, getting up and closing the curtains around the bed. "Isn't it? You had it yesterday, but that area is a little lighter than usual."

"Don't say anything about it. Please." He nodded and gently kissed my cheek. "But you're not getting any until Summer break." I cast a silencing charm on us and he frowned,

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is." I pecked his lips and sighed, "We were supposed to earlier, but someone had a meeting that they could've missed for something way more awesome."

"I'm sorry, Love." AW HE'S SO CUTE! "I won't miss anything we plan ever again. I promise." He kissed my nose and I sighed, cuddling into his side. I looked up in his eyes and kissed his chest a few times.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Dinner is in thirty minutes. Do you wanna go sit with Malfoy?"

"No. I wanna sit with my boyfriend."

"How come you never hold my hand?"

"How come you never hold my boobs?"

"W-Would you like that?"

"Would you like holding my hand?" He rolled his eyes and I smiled. He's so cute.

"I would like holding both." I took his left hand and shoved it under my shirt and bra, holding his right hand with mine, lacing our fingers. I leaned up and gently licked over his top lip.

"My boobs are sweaty."

"I know, but it's okay." He's _so_ cute. I want to marry this boy.

"You wanna get married some day?"

"Well, s-sure!" I chuckled and licked my lips. I forgot to put on lipstick today, so they're really dry. "W-Would you wanna marry me?" I nodded,

"Yeah, of course! Maybe have a few little shits later on."

"Ch-Children?" I shrugged,

"Only if I got pregnant." He nodded, "But if we keep using that little anti-pregnancy charm, we're good."

"What if I want them someday?"

"Before I'm thirty. After that, I am shutting down the factory." He nodded and gently squeezed my boob. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked slightly. "Really?"

"Yep." He kissed me kind of roughly, actually, while squeezing harder. I smiled into the kiss and he frowned. He's so cute. "What?"

"It's cute that you're trying to be rough."

"Shut up!" I giggled and he pulled his hand up from under my top. I adjusted my bra and giggled again as he rolled on top of me, brushing some hair from my face. "It's cute when you giggle."

"I hate it."

"I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

.


	16. Chapter 16

**~I'M AN AWFUL WRITER, I'M SORRY :( I DIDN'T THINK IT'D GET THIS FAR WITH THE STORY. I also know how I'm not really including "iconic" thins that happen in OotP, but Cate's not really involved with that stuff, so I'm just gonna give a vague description of it, mainly, I apologize for my terrible writing. And for the girl that said she's a Mary Sue, please explain. If you're going to say something like that, give me a reason so I can make it better for you. Don't just complain about something and not give a reason to it.~**

I sighed while rubbing my temples. "Why am I in a hospital room?" I heard a gasp,

"Neville! Neville, she's up!" Ginny ran out of the room and came back a few seconds with Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Luna. Neville sat beside me on the bed and helped me sit up.

"What happened?"

"We sort of had a big fight with some Death Eaters." Harry said.

"And why don't I remember that?"

"B-Bellatrix hit you with a Cruciatus Curse." Neville mumbled, his eyes red and puffy. Aw, was he crying over me? "A-And then you two started dueling a-and she used it again. We were all held down and had to watch, I-I couldn't do anything to help you."

"We thought you might have gone brain-dead. You weren't making any sense a-and you were fading in and out of consciousness. So we brought you here." I sighed and layed my head on Neville's chest.

"We thought you ended up like my parents." Neville whispered. Aw. I might cry.

"Well, I'm not." He nodded, "I don't remember anything, though. Is that normal?" They all shrugged,

"You've been unconscious for three days." Luna said, "Neville hasn't left your side, even when the nurses tried." Aw! He's so cute. I reached up and awkwardly poked his cheek.

"Well, we have to go. Mrs. Weasley is outside." I nodded and waved as they walked out.

"They said you can leave after you wake up. My gran made dinner."

"What time is it?"

"Around ten." I nodded and gently kissed his shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"I should've had you stay home."

"No."

"Bellatrix hurt you! I can't live with myself knowing I let her hurt you."

"You didn't let her do anything. You fought against her to your best ability, I'm sure of it. Don't put yourself down."

"I-I'm gonna kill her one day, Cate. She hurt my parents a-and she hurt you. I don't want her to hurt you ever again."

"No." I kissed his shoulder again and sighed, "I'm okay. Did I scream?"

"Yeah. R-Really loudly, you didn't stop until you passed out the first time. You kept babbling, I-I thought you went mental."

"I'm fine." I leaned up and gently kissed his lips. A nurse walked in with a bright red, obviously fake smile. When she saw me, she glared.

"Lexer."

"Beatrice." She walked over to me and made Neville move before removing all the stuff in my arm. Neville's gran apperated into the room.

"Hello, dear, how are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." Neville picked me up and I chuckled, "I can walk!"

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he set me down. I took his hand in mine while his gran held a firm grip on his shoulder. I hate apperating and disapperating.

*

"Happy birthday." I groaned and rubbed my eyes as Neville walked into his room with a single cupcake with a candle in it.

"Thank you." He sat beside me and handed me the plate.

"Make a wish."

"I have everything I want."

"But the candle wax is gonna get all over the icing." I rolled my eyes and licked my lips. What do I want? I want sexy time with him. But that's guaranteed. Hm. I got it!

I wish We stayed together forever!

I blew out the candle and took it out, putting it beside the cupcake. I placed the plate in my lap and picked it up. I broke it in half and gave it to Neville. "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't be true!"

"Sure, whatever." I bit into my cupcake and frowned. This tastes funny. I turned and looked at Neville to see a smug little smile on his cute little face. Fuck, I JUST WANNA MAKE OUT WITH HIM UNTIL OUR LIPS FALL OFF! He's so gorgeous.

"I love you." I couldn't stop myself from saying it, "So much, Neville, you're the cutest person ever." He blushed slightly, but still looked a little cocky. "What?"

"Nothing." He took the cupcake from me and placed it on the plate with his half. He set them on the nightstand and I bit my lip. Fuck, he's so sexy.

Wait a fucking minute.

"Did you put the love potion in there?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know." He smiled and I instantly closed my legs as tight as possible. I wish he wouldn't do that, but I wish he did at the same time.

How'd he not take advantage of me when he took the potion?! I can't deal with this, I want him so bad.

"How'd you do it when I gave you the potion?"

"Do what? Why're you squirming?"

"Because I want you! And I can't control it."

"Uh, Hermione gave me this enchanted book thing. It pretty much, like, tells you what you want to know no matter what it is."

"So?"

"So, I-I read about s-sex and stuff. But the book is almost never ending in a way because when you open it gain, the first page is where you left off." Aw, he's been doing research for me? FUCK, I want him even more now. I smirked and he blushed, "I-It's really interesting."

"Is it now?" He nodded, "Guess what I can do!"

"What?" I was sitting in front of my vanity a while ago and found out that I can change anything about myself if I concentrated hard enough.

Anything.

Alright, let's blow his mind.

I concentrated as much as possible and soon his eyes went wide as my breasts grew three cup sizes. "Thoughts?"

"C-Can you make them back to normal?" Aw, he's no fun! Boring tits it is.

"Why?"

"I like them better like this. I don't want you doing that when we get back to Hogwarts because then other guys will notice you more." Aw.

"Stop being so cute or your gran won't like me anymore."

"How come?"

"Because you're loud." He blushed and I rolled my eyes. "And where's my birthday present, huh? What kind of boyfriend doesn't give his loving, nurturing girlfriend a present for her seventeenth birthday?" He blushed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of polka-dot wrapping paper folded into a square. I took it and unwrapped it, laughing.

It's a condom! This kid is genius.

"Happy birthday." I smiled and watched as he got up. He reached under the bed and pulled out a giant box. He set it on the bed and I stood up. I opened the box and smiled, picking up a short tartan skirt.

"Condom, lingerie, and costumes." He smiled while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Mr. Longbottom, I didn't know you could be so naughty."

"I ordered them in a Muggle Library, but the website is for anyone." I nodded, smiling. "I didn't know what size you needed, but it looked like a medium."

"Yep." I dumped the box out on his bed and sighed, "Which one do you like best?" He shrugged,

"I-I like them all. That's why I got them."

"Smart ass." He smiled and I waved my hand over all of the skimpy clothing. Thew flew back in the box and I looked up at Neville. "Is what I have on now okay?"

"No, there's blood on your knee. You kneed Malfoy's dad in the face."

"Prick deserved it." I took my shoes off and unzipped my jeans. I unbuttoned them and pushed them down to my knees, letting them fall to my ankles. I stepped out of the fabric and pulled my top off. I dropped it on the floor and looked in his eyes. "I'm wearing Granny-panties and the most hideous bra I own, please pick something." He chuckled and reached inside of the box. He pulled out a pretty basic black bra and pair of panties.

"Are you gonna put it on now?"

"Of course I am!" He smiled and I took it from him before hurrying to his bathroom. After I put it on, I made myself a little skinnier before sticking my head out. "Close your eyes." He did as I sad and placed his hands over them. I walked out and over to where my shoes sat on top of my trunk and beside it. I pulled on a pair of heels and walked over in front of him.

"Can I look now?"

"Yeah."

Holy fuck am I nervous. That potion doesn't last very long.

Neville dropped his hands and blushed, smiling awkwardly. "Y-You look beautiful."

"Thanks." He nodded and slowly pulled me into his lap. "How?"

"How what?"

"How are we doing this?"

"Oh, um . . . I-I don't know. I don't want us to have to rely on that potion, though."

"But it's a start." He nodded and reached over onto the nightstand. He picked up the jar and unscrewed the lid, taking a big sip from it. He handed it to me and I drank from it as well. Ugh, this shit tastes like cherries.

I hate cherry flavored anything.

He put the jar back and immediately started kissing me. THANK YOU AWESOME SMART BRAIN!

*

"W-Why're you so red?"

"Because your dick is big, Neville." He blushed and I giggled, biting my lip, "Why'd you stop?"

"I-I was too nervous to do some stuff before, b-but now I'm not. M-May I?" I nodded,

"Yeah, you don't have to ask." He nodded and leaned down, kissing around my inner thighs. He started licking me and I bit my lip harder, moaning. I leaned my head back on the pillow and ran my hands over my stomach. I've never felt anything better than this. I want to marry this man.

"You taste really good." I laughed and he smiled. I lifted my head and moaned as he sucked on my clit, looking in my eyes.

"Fuck." He sucked harder and I licked my lips. " I-I think I'm gonna cum."

"Again?" I nodded and frowned when he stopped. He sat up and slowly pushed himself back into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down, kissing my neck gently as he started thrusting into me. "C-Can you try to hold it?" I nodded and dug my nails into his shoulders as he moved faster, the both of us moaning. I felt a knot in my stomach and I bit his neck to hold in the scream. "Just a little longer, please Cate."

"I can't hold it!" I felt an intense amount of pleasure and he moaned kind of loudly in my ear.

"Me either, but I don't wanna stop." I turned my head and looked in his eyes,

"Please, Neville." He nodded slightly and kissed me gently. My body soon shook with light trembles as I felt an orgasm take over. Neville slowed down to a stop and collapsed on top of me, my body still twitching. Holy fuck I fucking love this kid.

.


	17. Chapter 17

I bit my lip and wrapped my fingers around Neville's as he pounded into me. This somehow went from sweet and sensual to super fucking rough and hot. His free hand was wrapped around my throat, holding my head back as he fucked me from behind. I love this; being dominated. It's amazing, especially when he hits that spot in me. What did the book call it? A G-spot, I think. I don't know why, but it made everything feel better.

"Fuck!" Neville squeezed my throat harder and I gasped for air.

"I said not to make a sound." I nodded as he moved faster, finding it hard not to moan. He's so sexy when he's rough.

"Neville, is Cate up?" He pulled out of me and we scrambled around trying to get our clothes on, but the door opened as soon as he pulled his jeans up and I put on a shirt. "What were you two doing in here?"

"N-Nothing." Neville lied, his face a bright red.

"Were you two fornicating?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Fornicating? What the fuck? It's 1996, not 1753.

"This is not funny! How dare you bring such filth into my house, Neville? How dare you do such things under my roof?!"

"Neville's capable of doing what he wants and I happen to be one of those things." I said surprisingly calm, "Please calm down, Mrs. Longbottom, it's not a big deal."

"You! You get your things together and get out of my house! The both of you, downstairs, now!" She slammed the door on her way out and I could hear her fat ass stomping down the steps.

Disrespectful bitch.

Neville put his shirt on and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Don't."

"She's putting you out. You don't have anywhere to go. Your parents are dead, where are you gonna stay?"

"Don't worry about it, babe. I have a shit ton of Muggle money, I'll get a flat or something."

"I don't want you to go." I felt my eyes sting as a few tears fell from his.

"Shit, Neville, you're gonna make me cry." He grabbed my shorts and held them by my knees. I stepped into the fabric and he pulled them up my legs until the black material covered my ass. "Pack." All my belongings shrunk and flew into my trunk. My trunk shrunk down and I picked it up from the floor, placing it in my bra. He took my hand tightly in his and lead me downstairs. Surprisingly, we found Fudge, Dumbledore, and McGonagall in the living room sipping tea with Neville's gran. Also, Neville's parents were on the empty couch.

"What's this?" Neville asked, letting my hand go to hug his mother. He sat beside his father and I bit my lip. I want that; parents. Mine gave me away and the orphanage never cared for me in that one year I was with them. I was just a burden.

"Hecate, please have a seat." I made my way over and sat in Neville's lap since there were no other seats. His father, Frank, smiled kindly at me. I smiled back and giggled awkwardly when his mother, Alice, leaned over to hug me. I didn't think they'd remember me. "We're here to discuss your powers."

"What about them?"

"It seems as if . . . it seems-"

"The Dark Lord has been tracking you." Dumbledore said, Fudge's face turning pale. "It's dangerous for you to stay here with Neville and Augusta."

"She's putting me out because apparently it's a crime for us to be together."

"I'm ashamed that my grandson brought this trollop into my house! They were having _relations_ under _my_ roof, Albus! Premarital, at that! I did not raise you this way, Neville, I'm very disappointed."

"They're teenagers, Augusta." McGonagall said, "What do you expect?"

"We're going to have to confiscate your wand, Lexer." Fudge said. A black wizard I know as Kingsley suddenly appeared.

"Miss Lexer." He said.

"Kingsley! How've you been? I haven't seen you since the last time you tried to arrest me!"

"You threatened Dumbledore's life with an unforgivable curse, that's a month in Azkaban." He rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"Your wand, Lexer." Fudge repeated himself, his jaw clenched.

"No."

"You're putting us in danger!"

"Augusta, I respect you and all," I started, getting louder until I was screaming at the lady, "BUT SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!"

"Language, Hecate!"

"Sorry, Minnie." She cleared her throat,

"Give me your wand."

"No."

"Lexer-"

"No, Fudge! Send me to Azakaban, give me a fucking death sentence for all I care! You're not getting my wand."

"I am the Minister of Magic and you will do as I say!"

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are. You hold no authority over me and I don't respect you. You're not getting my wand."

"I am ordering you to give me your wand! You are to live in the Muggle world until the fall of You-Know-Who!"

"NO!" Alice flinched slightly and I apologized to her.

"Hecate," Dumbledore's voice was low, "Bellatrix tortured you to the point of insanity. You were worse than Neville's parents." Neville's arms tightened around me to the point where I couldn't breathe. I could feel the anger rolling off of him and it honestly scared me. "The magic inside of you, it . . . healed you in a way. You're a very, very powerful witch. We simply cannot risk putting these two in danger, as well as the students of Hogwarts."

"W-What're you saying?" I could feel my eyes stinging with fresh tears.

"We need you to leave Neville and Augusta and stay with a well protected Muggle family; the Jefferson's. They have a son and a daughter, with another baby on the way." McGonagall said, "You'd have your own room and they're well aware of magic."

"I can't leave Neville. Destroy my wand, find a way to strip me of my magic, but don't take me away from Neville." He pulled me closer and I felt his tears on my neck. "I'm not leaving him."

"This slag is leaving my house, Albus, I won't have her staying here!"

"Understood, Augusta. Hecate, I know you two are in love-" Neville's grandmother laughed,

"Yeah, right, _she's_ in love with _him_? She's using him!" I tried to charge at the old hag, but Neville held me back.

"Let me go, I'll kill the ugly bitch!" I tried to struggle against him, but he wouldn't allow me,

"Hecate, stop!" I stopped trying to break free and buried my face in Neville's chest, sobbing quite loudly.

I hate, hate, hate crying. It makes me feel weak.

Worthless.

"Does she have to go?" Neville asked, sniffing along with me.

"I'm afraid so."

"S-She's not leaving me."

"Neville!"

"I don't care, gran! I love her and I'm going to marry this girl. But she's not leaving me. I-I'm going with her or she's not leaving."

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, you are staying in this house!"

"I'll run away to be with her."

"You two really care about each other." I nodded at Kingsley, "Minister, what if we could have her . . . separate from the other students somehow?" I sniffed and Neville pulled me closer,

"She is to be removed from all magic at all times!" Fudge yelled, "I won't have a _Lexer_ of all people bringing Hell onto my wizards and witches!"

"I don't care where the tramp goes, she's leaving my property." Augusta spat. If she didn't mean a lot to Neville, I'd kill the fuck out of her.

Disrespectful ass bitch.

"Hecate?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have plans to return to Hogwarts?" Minnie asked me. I shifted so that I could look at her.

"Sorta. I was gonna stay until next year a-and then Neville and I were gonna get our own flat."

"Well, how about that? She's allowed to use magic, but only on Hogwarts property."

"She isn't to be around other students." I sniffed and moved closer to Nev.

"I'm not leaving you." I whispered, "They'll have to pry my cold, dead body away from you."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me." I nodded and frowned as he wiped off my tears.

"She has to get out of my house as soon as possible."

"No." Neville pulled me closer and I sighed, sniffing. "If she leaves, I'm going with her."

"Neville!"

"I love her, gran, I don't care."

"Lexer." I looked at McGonagall and she sighed, "I own a small cabin in Scotland in Glasgow. I can . . . loan it to you for the rest of Summer activities."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She nodded,

"Longbottom, you can stay as well. And Augusta, they're teenagers, you have to let them live!"

"Her wand needs to be confiscated."

"Fudge, McGonagall and I are her legal guardians and we are telling you no."

So that's it?

We're gonna live in our own house in Scotland?!

FUCKING SWEET!

.


	18. Chapter 18

I handed Neville his Butterbeer and smiled when he thanked me. "You're so happy lately."

"I feel like a house wife!" He smiled and thanked me when I took the cap off of his bottle. "I can't conjure food! Did you know that law?" He nodded,

"Yeah." I sighed and sat in his lap, cuddling into his chest. I sat here while he drank his beer and watched telle. Ew, I hope we don't end up like this when we're older. I don't want an annoying life.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, what're you making for lunch?" I shrugged, "Do you wanna go to a pub or something?"

"Do you?" He shrugged,

"Up to you." He looked at me and I kissed his lips. He's so adorable. I then smacked him across the face, but not hard enough to hurt him too much. "What the hell was that for?"

"For putting that potion in my eggs." He smiled sheepishly,

"I'm sorry." He kissed me again and placed his bottle on the coffee table. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"W-We never finished what we were doing last week."

"I know."

"So..." I rolled my eyes,

"Not now, I'm on my period."

"Oh, ew. What can I do?"

"Just don't piss me off and keep kissing me." He smiled and nodded. "What're you watching?"

"I honestly don't know, we didn't have one of these."

"Eh." I groaned as a sharp pain ripped through my body. I HATE BEING A GIRL! It's horrible to go through such circumstances just because there's an unused half-fetus in me.

"I feel bad that I can't do anything." I shrugged and flinched slightly as I got another cramp. "How come you never did that before? Doesn't it happen once a month?"

"I used a spell to keep it away, but Kingsley and Bill Weasley haven't put shields up on this house, so I can't use magic yet."

"Oh. Do you want to cuddle? Would that make it better?" I nodded and he stood up with me in his arms. He walked to the bedroom and set me down on the bed. He pulled off my t-shirt - well, his, I stole it from him - and my shorts. He stripped down to his boxers and sat beside me. We got under the covers and I moved as close to him as possible. "I like this."

"Like what?"

"Us living together like this." I smiled, "There's only one thing that's missing."

"A garden?"

"No, a-a baby." Ew, demon spawns.

"I don't want babies. I thought we discussed it?"

"I know, b-but I changed my mind. Only if it happened, though! I-I wouldn't want you to keep it unless you were okay with it." I fucking love him.

"I love you. So much, Neville."

"I know. I love you, too."

"You left your gran for me." He nodded, "Why? She probably hates you now!"

"I don't care. I'd do anything for you."

"You lost your virginity at fifteen."

"S-So?"

"Don't tell our children, I don't want them coming home for winter break pregnant."

"What if we have a squib?" I shrugged,

"Still, they'd still go to school. If not, we'll have the house to ourselves."

"How did I end up with you?"

"Hm?"

"You're amazing. You may not think it or show it, but I know that you're really fragile a-and I like that I bring that side out of you. I also like that you make me feel more confident about things and you don't boss me around."

"You were raised with your gran talking down to you all the time. All you needed was someone to come around and make you feel good about yourself."

"You're perfect." I smiled as he kissed my cheek a couple times.

"Oh, shut up."

Neville woke with a start as he heard a loud crash. He grabbed his wand from the bed side table and quietly made his way out of the bedroom. He felt Cate get up a few minutes before, but he just figured that she went to the bathroom or something.

He made his way to the kitchen and nearly screamed out. His beloved girlfriend layed on the floor with blood on her forehead, the floor, her mouth, and her shirt. With tears in his eyes, he placed a gentle hand on her neck. Her pule was there, but not as normal as usual. It was slow and faint.

"Cate?" He mouthed. Her eyes were opened, glassy, and far off as she looked at him. He tried to pick her up, but he heard a quiet popping noise that sounded like someone had just cracked their knuckles. She gave Neville a faint bloody smile. "Is-" Cate shut him up by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Oh, Hecate, darling." Came a voice that Neville knew too well. "Come out and play with me, Love. The Dark Lord has asked me to come and get you. I don't want to kill you, sweet-heart." Cate slowly moved to her knees in front of her lover. She kissed him gently and flicked her wand, causing a crash to happen in the den. The mad woman made her way to the very room while he helped Cate up. She laced their fingers and quietly made their way over to the front door. After walking out, Cate pulled a miniature Firebolt from her tank top. It grew to full size and she mounted, levitating a few feet off the ground. She nodded her head and Neville awkwardly and uncomfortably mounted the broom.

He hated flying and knowing Cate, he had no choice. With a tight grip around his girlfriend, he moved as close as possible as she zoomed off into the night sky. After a few minutes, Cate sighed. "What was Bellatrix doing there?"

"Voldemort wants me."

"Why?" She sighed and licked her lips.

"I haven't told you the full truth."

"What?"

"Um, . . . I-I'm pretty close to him."

"What do you mean?"

"His mother had a sister. My grandmother."

"Y-You're his cousin?!"

"Yeah, see, I knew you'd overreact."

"Overreact?! Hecate, you're his bloody cousin! How come you hadn't told me?"

"You'd act like this."

"So are you taking us there, then? Their headquarters?"

"No, dickhead! I'm going somewhere safe! We'll be there in an hour and I don't want to spend it fighting."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Hecate, tell me where we're going!" Cate stayed quiet and Neville sighed. She gained as much speed as possible and shortened the hour trip to a little over thirty minutes. The two landed at Neville's front door and he frowned.

"Why're we here?" Cate flicked her wand at the door lazily before slipping it back in her UGG boot. She took his hand and walked in, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"You have to stay here." She said quietly, "It's not safe with me."

"Don't do this."

"You don't want to be with me, anyway. You know the truth."

"Yeah, b-but-"

"Yeah? You don't wanna be with me anymore?" Neville shifted slightly and shook his head. Cate felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"I can't. You're his cousin."

"You're related to him, too."

"Your grandmother is his aunt!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Gran's not home, she's on a cruise! And I can yell at whoever I want to whenever I want to!"

"Fine." She reached inside of her bra and pulled out his shrunken trunks. She threw them on the floor and they grew to their normal size. "If you wanna yell at me, I can yell at you just as loud!"

"About what? There's nothing to be mad at me for. You lied to me, Cate."

"Because I care about you! And you're too fucking stupid to realize that I didn't want to say anything because I knew this would happen. I love you and I want to be with you for a long time, but if you're not gonna understand anything I'm going through right now."

"Enlighten me." She sighed, hating what she was about to bring up.

"You heard Dumbledore. Bellatrix pretty much turned me brain dead and I healed myself subconsciously. They're tracking me; they're following my every move and you can't protect yourself for another year. And now you're probably thinking that I'm helping them or something. I'm not a Death Eater! There's no mark on my arm, nor on my body anywhere. Why would you think I'm on their side?" He shrugged, "I hate you." Neville couldn't believe what she just said. The young woman he's been in love with for nearly a year hates him?

Cate frowned and looked at the ground as soon as she saw tears on his face. "I shouldn't . . ." she sighed, "I need to go. I'm staying in a hotel not far from here if you need me." She pulled a folded piece of paper from her bra and handed it to him. "Just ask for me." He took the paper from her and dropped it on the floor. "What's your problem?"

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I-I felt it for a while now. When we would argue over dumb stuff? And when you complain over everything I do. I thought that was what love was when I just accepted, but I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you. I hate everything about you, I always have. I-I just . . . I can't deal with you anymore." Neville couldn't tell if he were telling the truth or lying. He couldn't control anything he was saying. He felt like he was having an out of body experience.

"Neville, you don't mean that."

"Just get out."

"No, y-you don't hate me. Please say that you don't."

"Hecate-"

"No! Please, just-"

"GET OUT!" With a sickening crack and a loud thud, Cate fell on the floor with a stinging cheek and lip. She could already taste blood from where her previous healing cut from Bellatrix opened up again and purse. Had the love of her life just smacked her?

She looked up at the tall boy who's blank face had fell to a look of disappointment, anger, and worry. "C-Cate." He kneeled and tried to touch her, but she let out a scream.

"Don't touch me!" He moved away as she sat up, holding her face. "I-I didn't . . . McGonagall always talked about how she thought we'd be good friends. For four years she's told me about how nice you are and how you're such a gentleman and other shit like that. But you're just a dick."

"Cate-" She flinched when he moved closer. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You hate me, remember? Why do you care?" He stood up and despite her thrashing arms and legs, picked up the fragile, crying girl. He had just noticed that there was blood on her shirt. "Let me go!"

"Cate, calm down." He sat on the couch and she hit his chest before placing her head against it,

"Let me go." She started sobbing and crying like a stupid child in her opinion. But Neville didn't mind how she cried. He just wanted her to stop because he made her do it. "H-How could you hit me?"

"I didn't mean to. I-I just lost control of my anger, I would never ever hit you." She reached up and he expected her to wipe off his face or something, but she punched him in the nose. She pushed him on his side and used a pillow to hit him with over and over. "Cate-" She stopped crying and ended up laughing. It brought her pleasure that it hurt him. Just like he hurt her.

Payback, she guessed.

When she had enough, she stopped hitting him to see blood all over the pillow from his nose. He looked absolutely terrified. The smirk on her face reminded him of every Death Eater he's even seen. "You're mad." He whispered, "Bellatrix turned you mad. When you were in the hospital . . . you weren't healed all the way. You're insane."

"I'm angry. From now on, when you hurt me, I hurt you."

"I'd never hit you, though. I didn't even mean to the time before."

"I don't care. Actually." She smirked even more, "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because you broke up with me. You hate me, rem-" He cut her off by giving her a kiss filled with as much passion and love he could possibly muster. Despite the blood in both of their mouths from their wounds, the kiss grew and grew until they were clinging onto each other for dear life.

"I could never hate you. I was just angry."

"Whatever." He gave a crooked smile and kissed her gently. He loved that she always answered everything with that. "Are you gonna take me upstairs and shag my brains out or what, Longbottom?" His smile turned into a smirk,

"Whatever, Lexer."

.


	19. Chapter 19

Cate sighed as she sipped on a bottle of Muggle soda called Cola. She liked it, but caffeine caused her back pains. She was supposed to meet Neville at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour if he was able to get away from his grandmother. He went back home and she stayed at the little cottage by myself. Kingsley taught her how to apperate, so she'll do that to get to him when Augusta's not home, but it's rough. They barely have time to do couple stuff, they just cuddle and talk.

She misses him.

It's been two months since they last spoke, however. She didn't even get to spend his birthday him. They're going back to Hogwarts soon and it's gonna be hard to see him since she doesn't have classes anymore.

"Cate?" She looked up and smiled, but her smile soon fell into a blank stare. Neville had gotten cuter over the two months. He had gotten taller and thinner, it seemed, maybe even a little more muscular. His hair was shorter and still parted, but it swept over his ear now. His jaw had became slightly more chisel and his eyes seemed lighter. His voice became slightly deeper, no longer holding that little squeak. "You look different."

That was true. Cate had slimmed down, but her figure became fuller much to Neville's pleasure. Her hair grew longer and was now different shades of purple and blue. Her eyes, if it were possible, seemed innocent now instead of holding that fiery rage they held before. Her lips were full and plump, also much to his pleasure. Her eyes also seemed colder and more distant. "Are you gonna stand there all day?" Neville smiled at the sound of her voice and sat down across from her. Her voice which once held so much sass and poison now sounded sweet and nice.

"You look amazing." She smiled and leaned forward, sipping from her straw.

"Thanks." He nodded and she giggled. She missed his eyes. They always made her feel warm inside.

"You seem shy."

"I haven't had anyone to talk to in two months."

"I'm sorry about that. Gran's been mad at me for staying locked in my room since I got back."

"When's she picking you up?"

"Nine. I told her I was visiting a friend that's staying in the Leaky Cauldron. She thought it was someone from school or something." Cate nodded and finished off her drink. "Do you want me to get you some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"Caramel waffle cone with gummy bears and sprinkles." Neville looked confused. He didn't know she liked sweets so much or he would've gotten her some. "Something wrong?" She smirked, cocking her head to the side slightly. Her eyes, they creeped him out, but in a good way.

"N-No. I'll be back." Neville made his way over to the front of the shop, ordering two cups of ice cream; Cate's request and simple chocolate for him. Cate couldn't help but look at his bum. She liked it.

She liked it a lot.

When Neville came back, they ate their treats in silence. She thanked him after they finished and made their way outside of the shop. She wanted nothing more but to hold his hand. "Where now?" He asked,

"I have a room in the Leaky Cauldron. We need to talk." So they made their way to the dodgy pub and ascended the staircases to the top floor where the nicest and cleanest -also most expensive- rooms were. She lead him to the last door int he corridor and stuck a key in the hole. She opened the door and walked inside. Neville walked in after her and shut the door. He looked around in wonder and shock. There wasn't a spec of dust in sight. A large, thick duvet covered bed sat in the middle of the room with a desk in the far corner. The room had the same fireplace like all of them, but the couch in front of it looked way more comfortable than the other. If the main room looked this nice, he could only imagine what the bathroom looked like.

"You're taller than last time." Neville looked down and smiled since Hecate had to stand on her toes for the top of her head to reach his mouth.

"You shrunk." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled, "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." She giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "You look nice, too." He smiled and couldn't help but look at her lips. "Sixteen, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't get you a birthday present."

"I-It's fine."

"No it's not." She stood normally and moved closer until their chests were touching. "You broke up with me."

"I-I was just angry."

"Well?"

"What? Do you want mt to apologize again?" She rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend or what?"

"I-I don't know."

"What?"

"I kinda like being single."

"Why? So you don't have to hear me nagging you all the time?"

"I don't wanna fight."

"Then stop bringing up things that make me angry."

"It's always about you. It's never about what I want."

"What do you want? A picnic? A walk in the fucking park?"

"I want you to love me."

"I do!"

"You love yourself more than anyone else, Cate, you know that!" It scared her about how angry he became. "You're the most selfish person I've ever met-" He stopped talking when Cate let out a sob, covering her face with her hands.

"I hate that we always end up fighting. Even when we wrote letters, it'd just end in arguing over stupid things. I've cried so much and I'm over it. I just want to be happy." He pulled her hands from her face and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm not happy without you."

"Me either." She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. I love you so much, Neville, I'd kill for you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"Am I insane for that?"

"For what?"

"I don't know. I'd do anything for you, even if it means that I'd never see you again."

"Did you take a love potion?" She shook her head.

"I haven't seen you for two months." He nodded, "I-I just got here." She dug in her pocket and pulled out her shrunken trunks. She threw them on the ground and they grew to full size. "I haven't even touched my bed yet."

"So?"

"Let me show you how much I love you." He blushed and smiled awkwardly. It'd been so long since they were together. They touched each other at any chance they got and ever since the big blowout at his house, they stopped. "What would you say if I had on your favorite little outfit under my clothes?"

"Show me." She smiled and slowly pulled her top over her head. She unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs.

"Want me to take my shoes off?" Neville wrapped his arms around the girl and picked her up. He walked over and dropped her on the bed, pushing her back. He unzipped her shoes and pulled them off, dropping them on the floor. He kissed down her legs and up her body to her mouth where they shared the most passionate kiss the two had ever experienced.

"I finished."

"Already? Jesus, you used to last longer."

"N-No! The book, I finished it." Cate raised an eyebrow, "I know everything there is to know about sex. Every last bit of it."

"Keep talking." He smiled,

"And we have a whole lifetime ahead of us to do all of it."

"I like where this is going."

"S-So I was wondering if you wanted to try some stuff."

"Right now?" He nodded and she licked her lips, feeling herself growing warm at the sudden contact of his hand gliding up and down her body. "What kind of stuff?" He shrugged,

"A lot of stuff." She smirked and ran her fingers through his soft, brown hair.

"Do whatever you want to me. It's about you, okay?"

Neville knew. He waited for this day for a long time; to have a willing woman under him. He's just great-full and thankful that's it's a woman that he actually loves and cares for.

*

"You have to keep your legs up." Cate whimpered as Neville's tongue and mouth ventured in a place she had never been licked and sucked before. She didn't even think he'd be into that stuff. "Cate!"

"I'm sorry." She held her legs up higher and moaned as Neville's tongue broke her second virginity. "I didn't think you'd like that"

"Neither did I, but you like it." He got up and sat against the headboard. Cate kneeled in his lap and whimpered as he pushed his length into her. She swears he got bigger. She slowly sat down and smiled when he moaned. "Are you making yourself tighter?"

"Maybe."

"I-It's a little too tight." Cate sighed and made herself back to normal. "Sorry."

"Am I loose?"

"No! Not at all, y-you're great! But that just hurt a little." She nodded and leaned her head against her shoulder as she started grinding against him. One of his hands held her waist and the other squeezed her left bum-cheek, guiding her hips. She started bouncing and soon her moans filled the room along with Neville's heavy breathing.

"I'm gonna cum."

"Again?" She nodded and bit his shoulder gently to hold in a scream. "Oh, God. You know you have to hold it, Love."

"I can't, sir, please let me cum." Neville felt weird with her calling him "Sir", but if she liked it, so did he. He felt her walls clamp around him and he groaned, "Please." She looked in his eyes and bounced faster and harder. "Please, Neville." He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Just a little longer, I'm almost there." She let out a loud whimper and let him go. She reached up and pulled her hair to one side, running her hands down her chest and grasping her breasts. She looked in Neville's eyes and giggled, "I can't." He pushed her off of him and flipped her over on her hands and knees. He brought her bum higher in the air and had her keep her hands behind her back. He turned her head and had her look in his eyes as he pushed into her. "D-Don't say anything."

He pounded into the girl he loves as hard and fast as possible, his thumb applying pressure to her second entrance. "Please!"

"Sh, just a little longer." Neville closed his eyes and moaned, "I'm about to cum, don't worry."

"P-Please hurry."

"Go ahead." She became tighter around him and cried out, trembling as she let her release and orgasm take over.

"Ooh, Neville, FUCK!" Neville slowed down to a gentle thrust as he himself came. He smiled as Cate continued to twitch every few seconds, still moaning. Se looked in Neville's eyes and blushed, biting her lip. He leaned over and kissed her gently, still thrusting. She whimpered, but smiled through her soft noises. "Don't make me cum again, that was the fifth time." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"What do you want to do now?" She shrugged, but moaned louder than before when he hit her g-spot.

"Now I just wanna cum again." He chuckled and thrusted a little harder. She moaned into his mouth and bit his lip, "Fuck. You're really good at this."

"I studied it." She giggled and moaned again.

"At least we know we'll never fight over sex."

"We might end up having sex to end our fights." She smiled as he laced their fingers with one hand, the other reaching under her and rubbing her swollen clit. Her legs shut on contact and Neville groaned as she whimpered. "Let me know-" Cate let out a high pitched moan and fell limp on the bed. "Cate? Cate, what happened?"

"I-I don't know, but I'm done."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." Neville pulled out of her and she sat up. She took the condom off and threw it aside, the soiled contraception vanishing before it hit the ground. She licked him clean before looked in his eyes. "That was amazing." He smiled,

"Yeah, I-I loved it."

"I think it gets better every time." He nodded,

"Me too." Neville got up and put his boxers and jeans back on.

"That's it? You're leaving?"

"Do you want me to?" She shook her head.

"No, I want to cuddle and catch up." He took his jeans off and handed her the black pair of underwear. She put them on and giggled when he layed on top of her, kissing her lips. They moved under the covers and he pulled her as close as possible.

"Want to get you some sweets."

"No thanks."

"You like them so much, though." I shrugged,

"I also wanted to check on Fred and George while we're here." She yawned and placed her head on his bare chest. "And you can't stay with me."

"I can ask to spend the night. I'm sixteen now!" She giggled, "You're so adorable."

"Shut up!" He smiled and kissed her gently.

This is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. With the girl he loves in his arms at all times. He never wanted to leave her. He just wanted to be with his Hecate, he didn't care where they were. As long as she's safe, he's happy.

.


	20. Chapter 20

I sighed as this Slughorn dude went on and on about Harry and his parent's accomplishments. Apparently, we're his "collectables"; Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Blaise, Cormac McLaggin and the Carrow sisters. Oh, and me, but I didn't care much to be here. Apparently, we're "interesting students". Yeah fucking right. I'm really pissed at Neville, though, because since I'm such a selfish bitch, we're not together anymore.

"Miss Lexer!" I groaned inaudibly, but Hermione still heard me and giggled a bit, "I haven't seen you since you were a little toddy! It's nice to see you again."

"Pleasure."

"My have you grown." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Creeper. "How are you parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh, right." I felt Neville take my hand in his and I pinched him so he could let go. "I hear you're top of the class in Potions, higher than Miss Granger." I shrugged and picked up my sandwich. I ate the rest of it and sighed as he moved on to someone else. That McLaggin kid was currently smirking "seductively" towards me. He licked his lips and I suppressed a gag. "Oh, and we'll be having these dinners once a week on Saturdays. You'll be required to dress nicely and formally. They'll be held from five to nine." I groaned silently.

Four hour dinners? Why?

And Formally means I have to wear a dress, nice. I hate wearing dresses, I feel exposed. Puberty's finally on my side, now, I guess. I mean, I got thinner and my body is better. My acne problems have gone down a lot, so I don't have to wear a lot of foundation now.

Neville grabbed my hand again, but he held it tight this time. I sighed and lazily wrapped my fingers around his.

"You children better get back to your compartments, we're about to reach Hogsmeade station." I got up and left that room so fast, I nearly knocked Hermione over. But I forgot that Neville still had my hand, so he struggled to catch up with me. We made it back to our compartment, where I let his hand go quite aggressively.

"Don't touch me." I sat down and he sat beside me. He tried to hold me, but I flinched. "Don't touch me!"

"I just want to be friends."

"I want you fucking dead!" Okay, maybe that was a little harsh.

Nah, I don't care.

"You hurt me, Neville. I care about you, I love you! And you repay me by not wanting to get back together with me?"

"It's always about what you want and how you feel. You don't know how to do something for someone else. You want me to get back together with you because it'll make you happy. What about me? I have to deal with you!"

"Deal with me? I'm not that bad."

"You always find something to complain about. If I don't hold your hand enough or if I'm not touching you enough or too much, for that matter. You're only worried about yourself, you don't care for anyone else." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I care about one person and one person only."

"Hecate."

"You." He sighed and slumped against the chair. "I do!"

"No you don't."

"I love your parents!"

"Don't bring them into this!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Don't piss me off, then!" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to keep myself from crying.

"I thought you of all people would appreciate me."

"There you go again-"

"You're the only person I care about, Longbottom, you brought out the nice part of me that I didn't even know I had. I make you happy a-and confident. As selfish as this is gonna sound, you don't know anything about me from before we started talking."

"You stayed in the Hospital Wing. In a coma, right?" I nodded, "Pomfrey said you fell from a tower."

"More like I jumped and regretted it at the last minute. The charm I used to stop myself from falling worked, but only about a story high."

"You tried to kill yourself?" I nodded again, "Why?"

"I didn't have anyone. I always thought I was gonna do it again if I didn't make any friends or anything before I left. You kept that thought out of my head."

"Is it back?" I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes to prevent the tears from spilling. "I-I don't . . . You need to work on a lot of things."

"I know I'm a selfish bitch. But look at my family. We're all insane, prejudice pricks. You can't expect less from me."

"You're not like them. You can't chose your family." I sniffed and shook my head.

"I used to get urges. . . . To hurt you. Like when I broke your nose? It felt good, l-like it made me happy that I hurt you."

"Oh." He picked me up and set me down in his lap. I rested my head against his chest and looked in his eyes. "Don't cry."

"I hate that I act like that."

"You can't help it, it's part of your personality."

"You're the best person ever." He smiled, holding me closer. He got stronger, I think.

"I love you, you know that." I nodded, "I just think we need a break."

"I don't want a break. I want to be happy."

"I know. I can't make you happy if I'm not."

"I don't make you happy?"

"Not lately."

"I can fix that! Just give me another chance." The train started slowing down and I stood up. "Please!"

"There's nothing you can fix. We just need some tie apart."

"No!"

"Please calm down." The train stopped and I frowned as he stood up. "I'm sorry." I just want to be with him, can't he see that? I want my boyfriend back! I wished that we stayed together forever and it didn't work. Stupid fucking candle. "We need to leave the train."

"Whatever."

"Don't be mad at me."

"I just want my old boyfriend back. Not whoever you are."

.


	21. Chapter 21

"What's wrong with you?" I looked up at Draco and shook my head. "Is it Longbottom? I saw you two holding hands on the train last night."

"I'm just pissed is all." He seems more . . . reserved. He actually hugged me when he saw me this morning, like an actual hug. He flinched when I touched his arm, though. I think he became a Death Eater. He looks paler than usual and his eyes are darker with huge bags under them. He needs a long nap.

"Lexer." I looked up as McGonagall handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Your timetable."

"But-"

"Minister's orders. Herbology and Potions as usual. You are required to take the N.E.W.T.s examinations as well." I frowned as she walked off. Now fuck!

I have classes and I can't sleep in, great.

"I'm done. I'll see you in Potions."

"Okay." I got up and walked out of the Great Hall. I bumped into someone, though, and ended up on the floor.

"S-Sorry."

"Whatever." I tucked some of my now blonde - I was getting tired of purple - hair behind my ears. I shoved my things back in my bag, but frowned when the person grabbed my Potions book. I stood up and rolled my eyes at Neville.

"Y-You're blonde."

"And you're brunet. Can I have my book back?" He held it out and I took it from him.

"You have classes this year?"

"Yeah."

"Can I walk you to them?"

"No." He nodded and suddenly started digging through his bag.

"I-I got you something." He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "I got it over the Summer, b-but I didn't see you to give it to you. It's a necklace." I opened the box and sighed, taking it out.

Yay for sculls.

"Thanks." He nodded and watched as I put it on.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Everything."

"No. I'm done with you." He nodded,

"Are you dating Malfoy?"

"Why is that important to you?"

"Because I still love you." I rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

"Walk me to class, ass-hole." I walked past him, but he caught up and tried to hold me hand. I pinched him until he let me go. "Don't touch me." He held my hand again and I sighed. What is with this kid? "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you always touch me?"

"Because I love you."

"If you love me, you would've stayed with me."

"If you love me, you'd understand why we need a break."

Well, then!

I can't with him.

Anyway, we made it to potions and Slughorn had the boys on one side and the girls on the other. They were all huddled around two cauldrons on each side. I pushed past people until I stood next to Hermione. "Love potions! That is the subject of today. But a very specific Love Potion. Can anyone tell me the strongest love potion ever?"

Of course Hermione's hand went up.

"Miss Granger?"

"Amortentia."

"That's correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, Miss Lexer. Give it a whiff." I leaned forward slightly and smelled the vapor rising from the cauldron. "What do you smell?"

"Why?"

"It's different for everyone! Now, please tell us what you smell." I sighed and smelled it again.

"Um, . . . chocolate, dirt, and freshly washed clothes." He went around asking people what they smelled, but Neville's was interesting.

"Mr. Longbottom?" He slowly made his way to the front and immediately blushed when he smelled it.

"Shampoo. A-And perfume." He moved back and I smirked as he looked at me.

"He means your perfume, right?" Hermione asked me quietly.

"No. I don't wear perfume." Who the hell has he been smelling?

George made plans with Cate to meet up with her behind Zonko's to talk about her working at the shop they wanna open in Hogsmeade. But they were obstructed when some big burly werewolf attacked her. He did unworldly things to that girl, nearly broke her pelvis. He abused the poor girl, even after she passed out. He left scratches on her hips and rear that weren't deep enough to kill her, but enough to leave a scar.

George found her bloodied, naked body having being an hour late. He carried her back to the school with his jacket over her and to the Hospital Wing with tears in his eyes. Madam Pomfrey nearly dropped her books as she rushed over to prepare a bed for the girl. "Goodness me, what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think she was attacked. She's bruised really badly a-and there's scratches on her."

"Is she naked?"

"Yes. I-I think she was raped." Pomfrey tutted,

"Poor thing." The door opened and McGonagall rushed in, followed by a sleepy Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco. Snape strolled in behind them with Dumbledore at his side.

"Is she alright?" Pomfrey pulled the curtains around Cate and had George get several potions from her cabinet.

"She's fine, professor, I'll just need to run a few tests."

"What happened?" Ron asked while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Miss Lexer has been attacked." Neville paled.

Could he be losing his love forever?

"By what?"

"Something with claws."

"A werewolf." Dumbledore said calmly, "I've been told by the Centaurs that a Fenrir Greyback has infiltrated Hogsmeade. When she snuck out to meet Mr. Weasley, here, he attacked. He left shortly after."

"You knew about this and didn't do anything?" McGonagall asked him.

"I've just been informed before telling you myself."

"Is she dead?" Harry asked.

"No." George walked back over with an armful of potions. Pomfrey took them from him and moved around to the curtain opening.

"Back to bed, all of you. Granger, bring me a change of clothes for her from her room." The students left and Snape glared at George.

"What were you two meeting up about?" He asked.

"She wanted to work at the new store in Hogsmeade. But I got there too late."

"She's been raped." Pomfrey said sadly. "I tested her and she's not pregnant, but Greyback scratched her twice."

"Is she going to be a Werewolf now?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, son. Just a few characteristics. She'll most likely be more aggressive and crave meat more than usual. We should keep her here for another week or so until she wakes up."

"You should go home, Weasley. THank you for bringing her here." George nodded and looked at Cate's shadow through the curtains before slowly making his way out of the Hospital Wing.

"Poor girl." Pomfrey mumbled.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but place more protection around Hogsmeade."

"What do we tell the students?"

"Nothing. Miss Lexer is simply ill."

.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi." Cate flinched when Draco tried to touch her. She looked around and pulled the blanket up over her nose. "Cate-" She whimpered and shook her head. She saw Neville and frowned.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"She won't answer." Draco said. "She's scared of us."

"Why? We didn't do anything to her." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"She's afraid that someone else is going to hurt her, you idiot." Hermione explained.

"She keeps looking at Neville." Neville blushed and scooted his chair closer to the bed. Cate smiled under her blanket and stuck her hand out. Neville took her hand in his and she giggled quietly. "Well, we have to get to Herbology." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up. "

"Neville, you coming?" He shook his head and the trio left out.

"How come she likes you so much?" Draco asked Neville. "What's so special about you?" He shrugged and smiled slightly as Cate tried to sit up. He stood and helped her, earning a giggle and a smile.

"I've been asking myself that since last year." Cate pecked his cheek and giggled again. Neville sat beside her and she wrapped her arms around him. "You really like her?"

"Since first year. She just thinks I'm using her for her status." Draco blinked a few times, "Why am I telling you this?" Neville shrugged and looked down at Cate. "I think he made her loopy."

"I think so, too."

"How is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like . . . is she nicer around you?" Neville nodded,

"Way nicer. We broke up."

"Why?"

"I thought we needed a break, but it really hurt her."

"Are you getting back together with her?"

"Well, if she's scared of everyone besides me I'm going to have to." Cate moved closer to Neville and kissed his jaw lightly, giggling after. "There's no way I'll be able to kill him."

"Greyback?" Neville nodded, "I'll help." Draco shook his head with a look of disgust on his face, "There's no way he's getting off easy for hurting her like that. For raping her? He's done."

"You're not so bad when it comes to Cate. You really care about her."

"I'll put up with anything and anyone for her. I guess we can be cordial." Neville nodded and looked at Hecate when she poked him a couple times.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry." She whispered, "But I don't want you to leave me."

"I'll go to the kitchens." Draco said, standing up just as Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office. "Can I have a note to the kitchens? She's hungry." Pomfrey nodded and conjured a quill and small piece of parchment. She scribbled something down and handed it to Draco. He thanked her and made his way out as she walked to Cate's other side.

"Hello, darling." Cate smiled. "How are you? Is she talking?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." She handed her a vile of blue goo and walked back to her office. Cate drank the potion which strangely didn't taste that bad.

"You're missing class."

"You're more important." She giggled and he brushed some hair behind her ear. "I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too."

"I just don't want to fight all the time."

"It's natural. It's bad if we didn't fight, it shows how much we care." He picked her up and sat her in his lap. "I'm really horny." She whispered with a giggle.

"It was a werewolf."

"I know."

"Your eyes are . . . almost white."

"I can make them darker if it freaks you out."

"You shouldn't change yourself unless you want to." She giggled and kissed his chin.

"Close the curtains." He did as she asked and blushed when she kissed him. He swore he saw stars and felt sparks, but wouldn't admit that to anyone because of how cliche it is. "I love you, Neville. I want to be with you forever. Even if we're just friends."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I don't want to be with you."

"I know. Because I'm selfish."

"You're doing better, though."

"I can't help it. That's just who I am."

"I know and that makes me feel terrible. All we ever did was have sex, I don't want a relationship like that."

"You're cute when you're confused." He rolled his eyes and she giggled. "We can do other things, but it's hard because we're still in school."

"We can go on dates in the ROR every week and Hogsmeade."

"Mhm, whatever. Are you gonna ask me?" Neville smiled and chuckled,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I would love to." As they shared a kiss, Cate's hair turned a bright yellow. Neville laughed at it as she made it blonde again. "I usually have control over that, sorry."

"It's fine." They kissed again and she straddled him. "Seriously?"

"I'm horny."

"You're always horny." She giggled and moaned quietly into his mouth as his hands squeezed her breasts. "Can you wait until later?"

"No. I want it now." Neville raised an eyebrow and she sighed, "Do you want it now?"

"Nope." She frowned and he kissed the side of her head. "Later, Love, I swear."

"It's amazing up here." I shrugged while digging through my bag. Pomfrey let me out of the Hospital Wing early due to my "fast recovery". I'm scared shitless someone's gonna touch me, that's not a recovery. Neville can protect me, though!

"Yeah, I guess."

"What're you looking for?"

"I'm thirsty." I held my hand a few inches above my bag and sighed.

Fucking regurgitate my booze, bag.

Accio Fire-whiskey.

Maybe that works.

Aw, yeah! It did!

"W-We can't drink that!" Neville said harshly.

"Relax-"

"No! I won't! And it's a school night."

"Free period in the morning." He frowned and I sighed, "You don't have to drink any, but I am. I don't have a cup." I opened the bottle and pouted. "Please drink with me."

"No, you're gonna get in trouble." I rolled my eyes and looked in his. They're so pretty. Mine are fucked up, now, like my vision is better and I can smell everything better.

Fucking werewolves.

Now my kids are gonna be weird.

"Do you want me to drink alone?"

"I don't want you to drink at all, but if you want to I can't do anything about that."

"Why not?"

"You're only seventeen!"

"So?"

"So? You're gonna be an alcoholic." I laughed and rolled my eyes,

"Whatever." I put the cap back on the bottle and shoved it back into my bag. "What you say goes." He stood up and picked me up in his arms. I stood on the floor and giggled when he pulled my top off. I looked down and frowned at where the scars started above my butt.

I can't even cover them. Why didn't George get there earlier? I mean, it's not his fault, it's mine for being out late and not even on a Hogsmeade night!

"Don't." I looked at Neville and he kissed me gently. "You're still beautiful." I smiled as he pushed my jeans down to my ankles. I stepped out of them ran my hands down his chest slowly. "C-Cate, don't do that." I giggled again and pulled his shirt off. "Why isn't your staircase charmed?"

"It is, but I know the counter-charm. Plus it's hidden by a portrait." He nodded and blushed when I unbuttoned his pants. I unzipped them and pushed them down to his knees, letting them fall to the floor. He picked our clothes up and put them on the large desk I have.

"I'm probably gonna leave early to get dressed and stuff." I nodded and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. "Are we gonna have sex?"

"You want to?"

"Not really, b-but I promised you."

"Nah. We can just cuddle or something." He nodded and I walked over to the bed. I crawled under the covers and waited for him before resting my head on his chest. I turned over and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Winter break, I swear to God, I'm getting a flat and moving my stuff in. I can't do this bed."

"It's comfy."

"It's too small for us. We need space to move around, what if you fall off?" He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck.

"Just go to bed, we'll cross that bridge when it comes."

.


	23. Chapter 23

"Cate?" I smiled and shushed Neville. "What're you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"Come on, you can sleep with me." I shook my head and brushed some hair from his eyes. "Why not?" I shook my head again as tears fell from my eyes.

I can't believe him.

Draco told me that Neville only asked me out again because he's the only person I trust, pretty much doing it out of pity. I don't want his disgrace, he doesn't love me anymore. It's easy to see. I don't even know why I thought we'd last, it's just a stupid little relationship. I don't want stay here, so I'm going to go stay with Fred and George.

Dumbledore already said it was fine.

"I just came to say I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed his lips gently and stood up from his bed. I closed the curtains around it and placed a folded note on his night stand. I made my way down to Hogsmeade station as quietly as possible and frowned at Fred. He took my hand and apperated away from the station.

I soon felt my feet touch ground again and I frowned. George walked into the living room of the small flat with a grin, but ended up frowning. "Why're you crying? Were you crying?"

"Neville's just with me for pity." I mumbled, "Because of what happened to me. Draco told me earlier today." Fred had me sit down and they sat on either side of me. "I love him. He doesn't even care that I'm scared of everyone."

"You're not scared of us." They said.

"You two were trying to help me." I sniffed as more tears came to my eyes. "I just want him to care about me. He's always calling me a bitch and selfish. Look at my family, it runs in my blood. I think he's scared I'm gonna hurt him or torture him or something."

"You just need some sleep." Fred said, "Maybe that'll make you feel better." I shrugged and George stood up.

"You can stay in my room. We haven't expanded this flat yet." He picked me up like a baby and I smiled as he carried me to his room. He set me down on the bed and waved his hand lazily, the lights turning on. I bit my lip as he took my shoes off. He sat beside me and leaned over me. I looked in his eyes and smiled as he unzipped my jacket.

"Too hot out for this."

"It's nippy." He chuckled and took it off of me. "Are you gonna undress me, Mr. Weasley?" I asked him in the most seductive voice I could muster.

"Would you like that, Mrs. Longbottom?" I shook my head, leaning up and closer to his face until our lips were barely touching.

"Call me Mrs. Longbottom again adn I'll cut your fucking dick off." He smirked,

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." He shook his head and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I don't think I can hold you to that, Ma'am." I cocked my head to the side, "We need to get you into your nightie, Mrs. Longbottom, so you can get you bed with your husband, Neville." I flipped on top of him and pinned him down with my hand around his throat. "Neville like it when you take control like this?"

"You really shouldn't call me that."

"Why?" I reached down and roughly grabbed his package. He smirked even more and I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't be your best idea."

"Don't you have a boyfriend? He'd be pissed at you for feeling me up, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Don't, George, I'm not joking anymore." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my hands to his chest and layed down on him. "We're never gonna get married."

"Who?"

"Me and Longbottom. He wanted kids. He's gonna be pissed when he finds out I'm with you."

"So? You'll find someone better." I shrugged and looked in his eyes. I sat up and straddles his hips before taking my shirt off slowly. I flicked my hair to the side and giggled "seductively" at him. He smirked and held my hips, "You're beautiful, you know?"

"You're a dog, George. Like . . . a dog chasing cars. You wouldn't know what to do if you actually got one, would you?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"I used to fuck around with McGonagall's stuff and found a time turner. I went all the way to 2010! Saw a movie, but I had to come back."

"What was it like? The cinema."

"Annoying Muggles everywhere." He chuckled and watched as I kneeled. I took my shorts off and bit my lip. "I'm naked and you're not."

"Unfortunately, you're not naked." I rolled my eyes and helped him with his shirt.

God fucking dammit.

I've never seen abs before.

I could bake cookies on this man's body. I'd eat every single one.

"What?"

"Well, Neville's not exactly as toned as you are, kind sir."

"Why were you with him anyway?"

"He was the only guy that seemed interested in me. He didn't think I was a bitch, but I guess he does now. He's gonna be so pissed at me for leaving."

"I've fancied you since we were twelve. I asked you to the Yule Ball, you just blew me off."

"I wasn't interested in boys at that age."

"You've always been interested in boys. Just not me. We made a promise to be each other's first everything."

"We were eleven."

"So? What made you fall for him? He doesn't know anything about you."

"He knows enough."

"He doesn't deserve your heart. You don't just let someone tell you that you're a selfish bitch, Cate, you're stronger than that. Defend yourself! Don't take shit from anyone like you used to."

"What're you saying?"

"He's turning you into a girl!"

"If you haven't noticed-"

"You're not a girl. You're a woman and you deserve someone who's gonna treat you with respect. Not break up with you every chance they get just because you don't tolerate anyone's shit like most girls." I frowned and looked in his eyes as he sat up. "He doesn't deserve to be with someone like you. I bet he doesn't even compliment you. Just tells you that you're beautiful or perfect." I nodded, "You're not perfect. That's what makes you so amazing."

"George?"

"Hm?" I smiled and reached behind me. I unclasped my bra and took it off, putting it on the floor.

I hope Neville doesn't find out about this. Technically, I broke up with him in the note, so it's not cheating.

I kissed up and down his neck and jaw, whispering little dirty things in French.

He used to say when I spoke French, it made him horny, but it was a joke.

Whatever.

You only live once.

"What did that last one mean?" I smirked and kissed his ear. I left a trail and stopped my his lips, licking mine.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, everyone in England knows your name."

"That can be arranged. Lay on your back." We flipped over and a little orb of light flew from his wand, flying over and smacking against the door. A few more flew out before one flew up to the ceiling.

Ooh, wand tricks.

"I swear to Merlin, by the time I'm done with you, you won't even know who Neville is. You'll be cumming all night long if it's the last thing you do, baby."

The Twins spent all morning trying to calm me down. I had a vision that Fred died in this battle at Hogwarts and that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"It's The Dark Lord." I flinched slightly as Dumbledore appeared out of no where. "He's trying to scare you into joining him, Hecate. He wants you on his side."

"Is he really gonna kill Fred?" George asked.

"No, by all means, it's just a made up image." They nodded and I finished my cup of tea.

"What do I do? Just get terrified into killing myself because of these things?"

"I think you should join them." Fred said, "Be a double agent or something."

"No. No, no, no! I won't." Dumbledore sighed,

"It's a good idea, Mr. Weasley. FOr it seems as if Miss Lexer's mind is impenetrable."

"What?" Dumbledore pulled a chair out from the kitchen island and sat down.

"All those times Professor Snape stared at you, he was trying to use Legilimency towards you, but it never worked. There's a shield, one could say, protecting you."

"What is that? The shield."

"The same thing that protected Harry Potter all those years ago. Except . . . I find that your love for Mr. Longbottom is stronger than Lily's for Harry. You care deeply for that young man, you don't want him to end up like his parents because of you, or worse. You're deeply, deeply in love with him. That protects you from Dark Magic." I rolled my eyes, "Or it could be of how close a connection you and The Dark Lord have, which is again stronger than Harry's. You two are cousins-"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley's. Please allow me to finish. You're cousins, like you know, but you have family members that date all the way back to the Heads." I bit my lip gently and poured some tea in a cup for him. I added some cream and sugar and he thanked me as I handed it to him.

"So you want me to become a Death Eater?" Dumbledore nodded,

"And I would like for you to return to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall knows a charm that will make the mark invisible and Professor Snape will be with you to get it. You'll have a full class schedule just so you blend in more. You'll be required to wear a uniform." I groaned and rubbed my forehead, "Snape will be by soon to take you. Oh, and thank you for the tea." With a flinch from me and a loud pop, Dumbledore disapperated out of the flat.

"Fuck my life."

.


	24. Chapter 24

I whimpered while rubbing my forearm. "Don't." I looked up at Snape as we walked through the corridor, "You'll just irritate the skin."

"It burns."

"I'll give you something for that. Dumbledore has told you about Occlumency, correct?" I nodded,

"He said that I have a shield up or something." Out of nowhere, I was almost tackled to the ground.

"What the-"

"Cate!"

"Get off of me." The person let me go and I glared at Neville, "Don't touch me." I slapped his hands away and he frowned,

"Where were you? You've been gone for a week!"

"Why do you care?"

"I'll be in the Dungeons, Lexer." I nodded at Snape as he continued walking.

"What's wrong with you?" Neville asked, "Were you in Mungo's?"

"No, I was with George." His expression fell from worried to upset.

Ha.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're my girlfriend, of course it is."

"I wouldn't want you to pity me, now would I?"

"Who told you that?"

"Fuck off, Neville. Don't kiss me anymore, don't say you love me anymore, don't touch me, don't talk to me, pretend I don't exist for the rest of your life or else I'll have to end it."

"What's gotten into you?"

"The truth. You don't love me, you feel sorry for me. Because you're the only person I know wouldn't hurt me, right? That's not true, you hurt me more than anyone else."

"I didn't rape you."

"You hit me." I smirked when I saw tears in his eyes. I moved so close, my arms touched his chest. I could see his eyes perfectly, since I'm wearing platforms. I leaned so that our lips barely touched. "And just so you know, Longbottom? Your selfish bitch of a girlfriend had sex with someone else." I smirked even more when his tears fell after his failed attempt too swallow them back,

"With who?"

"George. And he was way, way better than you in every way. He made me scream his name to the top of my lungs. He made me cum all night long, orgasm after orgasm. He fucked the thought of you right out of my head."

"You're lying." I laughed and rolled my eyes,

"Honestly, Neville?" He shrugged. I lifted the left part of my shorts up to show some of the bruises he gave me last night. "I can't make that up." I fixed my clothes and crossed my arms over my chest. "He knows how to treat me. He shows me respect, he treated me like a Queen. You never did any of that."

"Please be lying, Cate, please. Why would you hurt me like that?"

"Because I-" I stopped talking and shook my head.

I honestly have no idea why I did it.

"You don't even know. You cheated on me."

"I broke up with you. In that little note I left you."

"Lunch is almost over, can we please go somewhere to talk about this?"

"Talk about what? You're just mad that I like sex with George better."

"Cate, I'm begging you." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever." We walked around until we found an empty broom closet. I cast a couple charms on the door while he turned a small light bulb on.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you set out to ruin me?"

"Why does it matter? Hm? Can you tell me that? Call me crazy or mad or insane like you truly think I am."

"Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter. It's true, isn't it?"

"C-Cate, please just listen to me. I'm not with you for pity."

"Yes you are, don't lie to me! Draco told me what you told him, how you're the only person I trust so you'll have to ask me out again. If you don't actually like me anymore, you should've said so and we wouldn't be in this issue."

"You slept with someone else."

"That's not the point!"

"I don't want to be with you and make this work if you're gonna go whoring around."

Did he just?

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but George must've knocked a few screws out of my head. Could you repeat it?"

"I said you're a whore." I glared into his eyes as he took a few steps closer, "You probably liked it when Greyback had you. You probably begged him for it, just like I'm sure you pegged George and Draco and Zabini."

"I never shagged Malfoy or Zabini."

"You snogged him a bunch, though. Zabini's been saying that you sucked him off a few times."

"Neville-"

"You pressured me into sleeping with you. That's all we did because that's all you wanted. Someone else to mark off."

"You're out of bounds." He shook his head and leaned down, capturing my lips in a rough kiss. He held me tight against his body and I tried to push against his chest. "Get off of me!"

"Oh." He smirked while letting me go, "I'm sorry, do you want me to pay you first?"

"Are you calling me a prostitute?!"

"Aren't you?" I tried to hit him, but he just grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss, but it wasn't rough at all. I pulled away and layed my head against his chest as tears came to my eyes. "You really hurt me with that."

"I'm sorry. But you don't want to be with me anymore. You felt bad for me."

"Did you really sleep with George?"

"Twice."

"You really think he's better than me, then?"

"You've only ever slept with me, though, Neville, you're not as experienced."

"No, um, . . . I-I had sex with someone, too."

"What?"

"Hannah Abbott. She really likes me."

"When?"

"Two days ago. I was drunk because I was upset, I would never have done it otherwise."

"Is she better than me?"

"No. A-And Ginny gave me a wank a-and a blow job."

"Neville!"

"What? I was drunk!"

"Okay, but Ginny?! Of all people?"

"Sorry. That was it, though."

"Was she better than me at that?"

"No one's better than you."

"George was smaller than you." He smiled, "We're not getting back together, though."

"I know. Friends?" I nodded and reached into my bra. I pulled out my purse and made it grow to full size. I took off my clothes and changed into a black skirt and my uniform shirt. Those skirts are ugly and I refuse to wear them. I looked up at Neville and smirked since my top was unbuttoned.

Horny ass teen.

"Can you help me?" He took another step closer and held my waist gently. "Nev."

"I can prove you wrong."

"About?"

"George. He's not better than me."

"Well-" He cut me off with a deep kiss, his tongue already exploring my mouth. I pushed him away and he frowned, "I just had sex last night, okay, give me some time to readjust."

"No. I want it to still be fresh in your mind so I can put it to shame." He kissed me again and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I miss his lips, they're so soft. He may not be very skilled, but whatever.

"Should we go up to your room, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Not now." He kissed down my neck and I bit my lip. He left a trail down my body and kneeled on the ground while I stood up. He pulled a leg up on his shoulder and grasped the front of my panties. I flinched as he ripped them off, like literally.

"You're so strong, Neville." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not really."

"Hi Neville." Neville blushed as a bubbly blonde girl skipped over. She sat beside him and he blushed.

"Um, h-hi." I raised an eyebrow and he frowned, "Don't."

"Hm?"

"Hannah, this is Cate. Cate, um, sh-she's Hannah." Hannah waved with a grin,

"Neville, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me. Like now. Since it's Saturday." He smiled shyly and she giggled.

We'll never have that. The way he looks at her is like she means everything to him. I'm just an insane bitch, he'll never look at me like that. I should've just stayed with George. No, the Death Eater thing. I should've gotten a flat and left everyone alone.

"Oh, no, sorry. I'm helping Cate catch up in Herbology right now."

"Oh, okay. Hey, aren't you two dating?"

"Nope." I said coldly. "He's all yours." She blushed and giggled a bit. She kissed his cheek and waved before handing him a note and walking off. He opened the folded piece of paper and read it. He then blushed and smiled.

"Cate, she wants to go again today in the RoR."

"Why're you telling me?" He shrugged, now frowning,

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Sure, if that's all you want from her. Looks like she has a little crush on you." He smiled again and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Neville, listen, . . . you know how I feel about you."

"You need to get over me. We're not meant to be together."

"I know. I'm useless, I can't do anything right."

"That's not true."

"I can't keep you, you're the most important person in my life. I don't want to be friends with you, I want us to get married and have kids and live happily ever after."

"That doesn't happen for some people and it's not gonna happen to us." I shook my head and looked down at my book.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Well, for one, she's actually kind of selfless and-"

"She's not related to the most evil person on Earth."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Dumbledore must have talked to you and told you something. You're not acting like yourself."

"People change." He got up and started putting his stuff away. "I liked you better when you were scared of everything."

.


	25. Chapter 25

**_((DESCRIPTION PULLED FROM BOOK))_**

I shut everyone and everything out. I didn't talk to anyone for months. I went to Slug Club meetings, but I didn't really say anything. But tonight is the Christmas party. Even though my Dark Mark is hidden, it still looks a little grey, so I put makeup on it to blend it into my skin.

I look like a slag. I feel like one, too. I mean, I'm not, but still.

I don't even have a date. Slughorn didn't want Neville in the club because he didn't live up to his parents, but whatever. I'm sure he would've brought Hannah.

Anyway, I finished off my hair by spraying it with some dry shampoo. I then made my way to Slughorn's office.

The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

I don't like it here already.

"Cate?" I frowned and turned, looking at Neville. Aw, is he a waiter or something? "You look really nice." I smiled and tried to say something, but my mouth went dry. Why am I suddenly nervous around him? "D-Do you want a drink or something?" I smiled again and took one from the tray he's holding. "You really do look beautiful."

"T-Thanks. So, uh, Slughorn asked you to do this?" He nodded, placing the tray down on the table.

"Yeah, for extra credit." I nodded and licked my lips. "Are you having fun?"

"I just got here." He nodded again, "But not really. I just wanna go somewhere and walk around. We have passes to be out until midnight."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Um, s-sure." I nodded and made sure no one was looking before taking his hand and pulled him out of the office. We started walking and I rubbed my elbow. "You haven't been talking to anyone."

"No."

"You look depressed all the time, Cate, you barely eat! You're like a stick, now, it's not healthy."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're stick-thin, you've got huge bags under your eyes, you look like you'll break in half or drop dead at any second, and you arm is all swollen." I looked at where my mark is and shrugged,

"I feel fine."

"You don't look fine."

"You said I was beautiful."

"You are, but I didn't get a good look at you. What're you doing to yourself?"

"Nothing. I haven't been getting any sleep."

"How come?" I shook my head,

"I can't tell you."

"Oh." I nodded, "Some Huffllepuffs were saying that you became a Death Eater." I shook my head and he frowned, "You're not laughing or saying something sassy. Is it true?"

"No. If I were a Death Eater, wouldn't I have a mark on my arm?"

"You've been rubbing where it would be since we left the party."

"Oh my God, you believe them, don't you?" He nodded, "I was with George!"

"Don't yell or we'll get caught." I crossed my arms over my chest as we stopped walking. His eyes trailed down to the top of my dress. I looked as well and frowned.

Fucking foundation on the dress.

"Cate please tell me you're not a Death Eater."

"Dumbledore's using me as a spy."

"Are you serious?"

"You two!" I glared at Filch as he stalked over. "Why are you out of Bed?"

"Please brush your teeth for one. Two, we have passes. Slughorn sent us out to go get more juice from the kitchens." I showed him my corridor pass and he let us go.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore is using me as a spy."

"What if he kills you?! What if Greyback touches you or something?" I shrugged,

"I have a meeting over Christmas break."

"Seriously?" I nodded, "Does it hurt?" I nodded again, "Can I touch it?"

"It burns."

"After all this time?"

"When I touch it, yeah. You don't hate me, do you?"

"It's not your fault. I don't like that Dumbledore made you do this."

"I shouldn't have agreed."

"What if he can read minds and finds out that you're faking everything?"

"I have this shield thing, Snape can't get in and neither can Voldemort."

"Just be careful." I nodded and smiled while looking in his eyes. "And try to keep it covered."

"I will." I leaned in and tried to kiss him, but he moved away. He's never done that before, he usually just lets me kiss him. "What's wrong?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"What?"

"Hannah."

Short, but wtf ever  
.


End file.
